


The Exchange

by CrystalWriter



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic, labyrinth1986
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalWriter/pseuds/CrystalWriter
Summary: Sarah was only fifteen years old when she defeated Jareth, the goblin king. In her eyes Jareth had always been the villain and the last person she wanted to be with, but as time passes opinions change. Now as a fully grown women, living in New York with her best friend, working a waitress in a local pub her dreams start to become more vivid than ever. Dreams that usually revolve on a certain Goblin King. Stuck with doubt and regret, she is forced to stay in the Labyrinth in exchange for her friend's safety, and live next-door to the man she once hated. But how will Jareth react? Would he still be resentful towards her? Or would he give her his heart once again?*This is the updated version of, "Love that Never dies" with new additions to the story plot*





	1. The one with the redhead

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).
> 
> I dont own nothing from this Story I made this story just for fun of it and I don't mind of people want to use the characters that I invented 

Authors note: Hi everyone, like I said in my summary this is the new updated and edited version of “love that never dies” however I’m trying to rewrite it and add a new storyline. Hope you guys enjoy! Glad to write again.

———————-

Sarah began reciting the unforgetfull words that she knew by heart ever since she had read her favorite book about a thousand times by now. She knew exactly what she needed to say, but was it what she wanted to say? "Give me the child" She began saying as she faced the notorious Goblin King from her story book. 

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back that child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my....." Facing the man that had stolen her brother and made her go through an entire labyrinth. All she ever wanted was some time for herself, she didn't mean any of this go further than it already had. Ever since her father had married that woman, she had been completely forgotten by her own family. Who could blame her for wishing her brother away, she thought. 

"Stop Sarah look what I'm offering you. Your dreams " The handsome man said as he showed her the crystal ball that he held in his hand. He immediately summoned the dreams within the crystal ball. Dreams she had always envisioned and yearned for. From being with her mom in the theater life, and stopping the accident that happened years ago when she was very young. 

"and my kingdom as great" Sarah said insistingly, however The Goblin King began once more.

" I ask for so little just let me rule you and you can have everything you ever wanted" The Goblin king had said as he showed her once more the dreams he could offer her, had she only renounced her will to him. 

"my kingdom is as great...damn I can never remember that line" Sarah had said whispering to herself. Realizing all those long hours in the park were for nothing after all. The Goblin King had noticed this slip in her actions. Taking advantage of it, he had once again tried his effort in making her renounce her life in the human world. She thought all he truly wanted was to see her loose when she had fought so hard to travel through the labyrinth. Part of her wanted to know why he wanted her to submit to his desires. 

"Just love me, fear me, do as I say and I will be your salve" The Goblin King had said finally, in his last attempt to try and hold the will of the strong girl who had defeated his own game. For he himself was found in complete lost of words. Never thinking of the possibility of a wisher doing what she had done in thirteen hours. Due to this fact, he knew she was different from everyone else, making her more irresistible. Wanting her free spirt, for reasons he did not know himself. 

"You have no power over me!" she had finally said, ending the dream she has had for several years now. Growing older only made it more harder to forget what had happened to her during her youth, like the trip she had taken in effort to bring her brother to safety. Though she always wondered if he actually was in danger after all. Seeing as though it only took a couple of words to break that mans will and leave with her brother to a world she would only come to hate. The years only made her more dubious about the fact that she renounced a life perfect for her, and a man she had grown to create certain feeling for. As remarkable as it was, it was happening to her. She knew very well that she could not have understood his complexities then. But now, she yearned for it. For the same excitement she had felt during that time. The friends she had made and the adventures she encountered. 

She suddenly felt someone shake her, awakening her from the occurring dream she was in. With the man that always haunted her dreams. As she turned to see who it was, Sarah had seen her best friend Anna who was looking directly at her in amazement. Making it seem like she had witnessed something out of the ordinary. 

"Can i help you?" Sarah had asked, rubbing her eyes with both of her hands. Not noticing the time it was or the fact that she would be late for job as a waitress in a local pub. Anna had handed her a slice of toast she had made a few minutes ago.

"I'm just checking up on you man, all i heard something about power as i was showering" She said as she took a bite of her own piece of toast and handing another to me. Well shit, she heard me. I really wanted to keep all of this a secret from everyone since no one in their right mind would believe me. 

"I'm sorry it was just a bad dream i guess." i had said as i took a bite of the toast she made for me. But then, realizing it had sugar on it. Which i had always hated for some reason. Toast and butter are okay, but toast and sugar? I soon made a face of disgust, and Anna knew actually why. Laughing softly at what she had done. 

"Yeah i kinda forgot that you hated that, but hey! do you maybe wanna talk about the fact that you get like this around the same time of the year?" Anna asked, as she took another bite of the toast. I guess she realized that i have always gotten the same vivid dreams around this time of the year. Since the memory of the time i spent in the famous labyrinth was around these days. It had become a recurrent nightmare that i secretly enjoyed. It wouldn't just be the last encounter with him, but the masquerade ball , and the bog. It was just one huge movie that kept playing in my head every anniversary. 

"It's just this thing that happened to me when i was like 15 or 16. Never got over it and it likes to fuck with my head every now and again." i said as i got up from the bed and started changing for the day shift we now were officially late for. Had it not been for the disgusting infatuation the owner of the pub had with me, he would've fired me for being late. 

"So tell me what happened. Maybe this Pysch Major wasn't for nothing" Smiling like alway as she tried to practice her learned skills with hopeless people like myself. 

"You'd diagnose me with schizophrenia if i told you" i said amusingly. 

"It can't be that bad Sarah, i think you're just repressing this occurrence" She had said as she pointed at me with her half eaten toast. I had finished getting myself ready for the day. It was bound to be a tiring night since it was St. Patricks day and people just assume it's a night to get incredibly drunk. 

"Oh we're going Freudian now?" i said laughing at the remark she had made about the possibility of me repressing my emotions. Even though it was quite the opposite. These feeling were quite strong. They have been for some time now, but there's nothing that can make them change. 

"Bingo!" Excited over the fact that i listened to her once she entered the stage of Sigmund Freud. The Austrian psychologist who said boys tend to have a thing for their moms. 

"You'd never believe me Anna. It would sound so ridiculous once you heard it." i instead as i got a hold of my purse and keys and began making my way towards the door of the apartment we both owned in the city of New York. 

"Try me" was all she said as she took the last bite of her toast. 

The two of us took the train to the pub we both worked at for over the past 3 years now. She worked as a bartender and i as a waitress in the entertainment lounge. Where grown men spent their weekends away from their wives to spend it there with a group a men. To watch a sport that made no sense to me. It was such a troublesome job, it made men give me their numbers without ever asking for it. And It made them feel entitled to get my phone number at all cost. Even if it meant waiting for me until i got off from work. I knew i wasn't ugly, but i was merely in between fair and pretty. Making me seem more approachable towards horny men. 

During the hour ride from our apartment to the pub i had finally gotten the enough courage to tell Anna about the odd and yet amazing experience i had been through when i traveled through the mysterious Labyrinth of the Goblin King. Throughout it all, Anna had kept one single expression. Which was a mixture of confusement and trying to decipher it the best she could. I went into the little details of the feelings that'd sprung for that man who had once promised me my dreams. 

"Is this just one huge metaphor I'm not catching onto? Or were you on an acid trip?" she finally said looking at me in the most concerning way. 

"I knew you wouldn't believe me, i sometimes wish it had been all part of a strange dream. But it's not" I was mad that i was getting so worked up about something that happened years ago. Over someone in particular that had a huge effect on me but i never realized it until much later. I was thinking about a man that i'll probably never see and is probably angered. 

"Oh Wow... So you're being like serious serious right now" She was freaking out knowing that magic existed. That there was another land beyond this one. Creatures that only seem to exist in children's story books and what not. We got off the station and walked towards the entrance of the pub in complete silence. I wanted her to process what she just had heard, and make sure she didn't think i was crazy. After all i needed to be able to confide in someone after all these years. 

"I believe you Sarah. I can't imagine how hard it's been to keep all that a secrete for many years. To not be able to talk about it with someone specially. Listen, after work you'll tell me everything hun. Alright?" she said holding my hand for reassurance. She always had that sense of safeness when you were around her. I felt like i was in complete trust with her. I nodded in agreement and we both walked into the pub that had live music and early drinker like every year for St Patty's day. 

This year, the owner thought it were a good idea to wear a sluty outfit to bring in more men into the lounge area where i unfortunately would be forced to serve drunken men until 12 am. Of Course i had no say in my outfit since i needed the job. I was saving up to finally move to Europe. My college professor had shown some of my art work to various critiques in paris and they had loved it. She had always had a passion for oil paintings that captured the most common thing in the world. Which was human interaction. Though it seems easy to assume what someone is doing once we see a painting. it can also mean something completely different. Every painting has a life of it's own, and it's up to others to tell their stories. For every beginner artist, they always had to move somewhere drastic in order for their career to expand. And what better city than Paris. 

The day had gone pretty smoothly considering it was one of the busiest days of the year. Of course i had already dealt with a numerous drunken guys in the lounge. However as the day went on, so did their sobriety. A table in specific had grown to be quite annoying since two of the men sitting down had gone from a playful flirting to full on excessive flirting. Walking past them, i suddenly felt the hand of one of them touch my lower back. Looking back at the man, and only seeing a smug face. Laughing and looking back at his friends in the table. One of them in the group, however had yelled at him to stop. I didn't think much of it, so i went to get the next round of drinks for the table next to them, walking where Anna was stationed at. Of course i had told her what happened with the table and that creep. She was threatening to go over there and hit the man in his crotch. Had it not been for the same guy who stopped the creep, she would've climbed over. The same man who defended me appeared next to me. 

"Hey i'm really sorry about my friends actions. He's kind of a jerk. Are you okay though?" The man in the blue shirt had asked me. Though the bar was quite dark i could still notice that he had very handsome features. From reddish hair and freckles to the bluest of eyes. He had with him the sweetest smile as he looked down at me since he was sort of six feet tall. I had always wondered why i stayed so short. Making me blush even more. 

"yeah uh i'm fine. Thank you" i said as i smiled back at him 

"I'm Declan, by the way." he said as he extended his hand towards me. I followed with the same motion, only to shake his strong grip.

"I'm Sarah." i said timidly, smiling back at him. Anna had been in the background the entire time. Smiling and making conversation with Declan. She went ahead and invited him to a party the two of us would be going to next weekend. He had agreed to go only if he knew i'd be going. I had said i was going and with that the three of us made plans to see each other the following week. He had asked for my phone number and i was glad to give it to him. I hadn't been in a romantic relationship in years. I had been so busy with my art work that i didn't go out as much. 

"Well, it was nice to meet you Sarah." Declan had finally said before leaving to go sit with his group. I could already sense the laugh that Anna had been holding in. Quickly telling her to not talk about the subject right now because i knew she would make me go talk to him some more. Holding the tray of drinks that were meant for a different table. Most of the night went by pretty quickly. Every now and again i would catch Declan Smile towards me. Having his eyes on me as i swung in the lounge with drinks and snacks. It got to the point where his group of friends would continue the party elsewhere. Waving good bye at me and making a phone with his hand and mouthing "Call me". With that the reddish man left. 

After a tiring shift of almost 10 hours. The pub had finally closed for the night, and the employees were left to clean the disaster St Patty's had been in the pub. From Puke in the bathroom, to random objects in the floor. After half an hour of cleaning, Anna and i had left to go towards the train. To finally relax in our small but comfortable apartment. Taking the train at very late hours usually meant that we'd be completely alone at certain times if we were lucky enough. This occasion was one of them. The whole unit we were both in, was completely alone. I took this opportunity to tell Anna more about the strange journey i went through when i was younger.

As the two of us sat right next to each other i had mentioned the same book that i once recited from years ago. The same book i had let her borrow once because she had seen it deep in my book shelf. The reddish spiral the book had that caught anyones attention. Mentioning the same book she had read before, Anna had suddenly begun remembering vague details about the story from the book. Such as a young girl who wishes her brother away to a certain King and is forced to solve his labyrinth in the span of thirteen hours. Explaining more about the strange occurrence that happened to her had extreme similarities with the book itself. Though she thought to herself that nowhere in the book it ever mentioned the 3 admirable friends she made. Or the grandiose Ball she had attended to. 

Soon the two of them had arrived at their stop and got off one block away from where they both lived. Anna had asked about the king himself, and how he played a roll in the dreams she kept having for years now. It was impossible to describe the relationship she had with him. She had always antagonized him for the wrong reasons, since in the end it was her who had wished her own brother away. Not him. How was it possible that she had grown feelings for him after the short encounter between both. It was simply absurd, the feelings she felt weren't even that serious to begin with. But why was it so hard to forget what happened years ago. 

"Do you think maybe, it was because you were a young girl and what he offered you left a strong impression on you" Anna had asked opening the door of our upstairs apartment. 

"Maybe." was all i could say. There was something to his character that always made intrigued when i remembered him. I had asked Anna who had the book that talked about the same experience i went through. Answering with her cousins name, since she had just gotten into the babysitting gig. I'd be an interesting thing to know about what happens to girls who wish away kids. 

"Is there like a specific way to summon him? or like a way you could talk to him?" she had asked curiously. Wondering why she'd care in the first place.

"To be honest, i said the words and he just appeared. You know the i wish part." I had said taking off the shoes i had worn throughout the entire day. I was exhausted of walking back and forth to tables. Though the good thing about busy nights like this one, was that i would usually get big tips. 

"Just imagine Daisy sayings those words. Gosh she'd be complaining the entire day about having to walk through a gigantic labyrinth. " She said amusingly, thinking about her smaller cousin having to solve the labyrinth all by herself. Laughing at the thought of it, Anna reached out for a bag of chips and sat down in the small living room. Anna had asked if Toby knew about what happened to him then, but i don't think he remembers nothing at all. She vaguely remembers that for a while he kept saying the word goblin, but other than that he never mentioned it once after. Part of me always wondered what had he been doing in the company of him. He was never in any harm during the whole process. 

The two of us changed from our uniforms, and took on random t-shirts and baggy shorts. The life in a pub was just extremely overwhelming. Long hour shifts specifically. The two of us finally had time to catch up on our favorite show on Netflix. With the left over ice cream, we began binge watching the series since neither of us had work for the next two days. It had been two am that i received a text message from a strange number that was not registered. I noticed that the person had sent a picture. As i opened up the app, and clicked on the message icon i saw the picture of the reddish man i had met in bar. He had sent me a picture of him smiling and pointing at the friend who had touched my ass throwing up. A text followed saying "I thought this would make you feel better Sarah." I hadn't noticed that i had been smiling the entire time i opened up my phone. All i could see next to me was my friend smiling at me and winking at the same time. With the noise in the background coming from the tv, the two of us dose off in a sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The vivid scene of the festive Ballroom played right in front of her eyes. She had been wearing the whitest of dresses and had seen people dance with the most amazing outfits right in front of her. Confused as to what she was doing in a grown up party, she didn't seem to remember much of anything. Only that she needed to find someone amongst the members of the party. The song began playing, and a man appeared within distances of her signing and looking at her and only her. As if the words his mouth were producing ,were only meant for her ears only. 

"There's such a sad love" 

"Deep in your eyes"

"A kind of pale jewel "

"Open and closed"

"Within Within your eyes"

"I'll place the sky within your eyes."

The dancers swung their partners and the mysterious man disappeared right in front of her. All she wanted to do is find him. She wanted the feeling of being lost to be gone forever. Wanting to be with him more than ever. She began walking around the room only to become more disappointed of not being able to find him, only becoming more exasperated with herself. 

"There's such a fooled hearth"

"beatin so fast in search of new dreams"

"A love that will last within your heart"

"I'll place the moon Within your heart." 

So many questions had sprung up, nothing of this made sense in the absolute. She didn't know why she wanted to and needed to find this man who made it known that he did not want to be found. Laughter filled the room, women sipping on wine and others feeding on peaches that were displayed all over the tables. 

"As the pain sweeps through"

"Makes no sense for you"

"Every thrill is gone"

"Wasn't too much fun at all" 

"But I'll be there for you-ou-ou"

"As the world falls down."

After the intense chase she had been through, her eyes met with his. Her hands were held captive by his, and her will was being taken by him as he placed his hand on her hip to lead her into the dance floor. His eyes were fixated on hers, and the whole room went numb. The laughter had stopped. It was only the two of them dancing with each other at this point. 

"I'll paint you mornings of gold"

"I'll spin you Valentine evenings"

"Though we're strangers 'til now" 

"We're choosing the path"

"Between the stars"

I'll leave my love"

"Between the stars."

She noticed that he had been singing to her this entire time. Which made her only wonder why he seemed so familiar yet so strange to her. How could a man be this eye catching and yet so intimidating she thought to herself. She had been in his arms throughout the song, fearing that it would come to an end. She wasn't ready to leave but she had a gut feeling that she was needed elsewhere. She needed to do something important. Releasing herself from his arms, she could see the disappointment in his eyes as she walked away from the circle that had formed while they danced together. With that, her dream ended. She had once again dreamed with the Goblin King. Part of her wanted the dreams to come to an end in the absolute because that would mean she would finally be free from that experience, but she would leave behind the most Wonderfull memories she made there. From her beloved friends, to the point where she became attracted to a person for the first time.

The week had gone by pretty quickly, since i had been anticipating the date where i'd see Declan once more. I didn't usually get this excited over someone, but he called for the occasion. I wanted to actually be with someone. The pub had been practically dead since St, Patricks day. There was your occasional drinkers that went to bars regardless of the time or date. It didn't bother me as much since they mainly hung around the front. Once they had relieved their compulsion of drinking, they would leave the place. As the day ended on that Saturday evening, the two of us headed out for the party that followed. Declan had texted me prior to see at what time i'd be arriving with Anna. Which only made me happy that he had remembered about the plans we made. 

Anna was the first one inside at parties since she was the one who got invited to most after all. She went in ahead to say hi to everyone. I had told her before hand that i would be waiting on Declan to arrive, so that neither of us would be alone in the party. After 10 minutes of waiting outside, the cold wind had blown through my legs. Making me start walking inside, however i was stopped by someone holding onto my hand. 

"Hey, sorry about the wait. I couldn't find parking." Declan had said, as he walked up the stairs to level up with me. Slowly but surely the memory of a certain king was disappearing with this new person i had met. Maybe i could finally leave that odd situation i had put myself in. I Smiled back at him and made him follow me inside the house. Neither of us knew anyone there except each other and Anna of course. He went ahead and brought her drinks. Even though she never really liked to drink the first place, but she was too nice to say anything about the nice gesture he had made. She sipped at it once and her body shivered in disgust. He had noticed this and wondered why she had that reaction. 

"i'm sorry, it's just that i don't like drinking." she said putting down the cup he had brought her. In relief he had confessed that he didn't like drinking as well. Something about the taste disgusted them. The two of them smiled as they noticed they shared some of the same qualities. The conversation had unfolded between them and Sarah found out that he lived in Dublin, and was just visiting some college friends he had made studying here in New York. She was beginning to wonder where his accent had come from. In amaze, as she heard all his stories about his motherland,wondering wether he had been to Paris.

It was her turn to talk about her life but he noise made it impossible for either of them to hold a conversation. He had suggested if she wanted to go upstairs to a bedroom to talk better but her initial reaction was of concern. Since most guys used that as an excuse to make a move on someone. Intimacy scared her since she remained a virgin. It wasn't necessarily because she didn't have anyone. It was because she hadn't found the right guy. Declan had reassured her that he didn't mean it in the way she thought. So the two headed upstairs where the conversation only seemed to expand more. 

"I want to live in paris and open up my own art gallery. My professor really thinks i have a huge possibility of selling art work." I had said resting next to him. All i heard was him chewing on chips he had stolen from the party downstairs. He seemed pretty entertained with the bag he had in is hand. He had asked wether i've had a plan on moving to France in the near future, or how she'd adapt to a whole new country. Far away from my family and what not. 

"My mother was fluent in French, and since i was little i was taught how to speak it. And as for my family... i don't really talk to them." I said quietly. Sighing at the pure fact that my stepmother had always felt as though i was a burden for her new family. My father in desperate need of a wife after my mother had passed away, always made him take her side. Leaving me out of the family in the end. I had shared with him that specific detail about my life, because like Anna he had that quality of trust. 

"I'm sorry you had to go through that lass. For what it's worth, i think they're missing out on such an amazing person." Declan had said. I hadn't noticed that the two of us were laying down in the bed right next to each other. He had turned to face me and tried giving me some of the chips he had been hoarding this entire time. Laughing at his silly attempt to try and cheer up the dreary mood in the mood. 

"You really think so?" I said as i turned my head to face his. Smiling right back at him

"Of course i do. Before the incident with Brad, i had seen you earlier. I thought you had to be one of the most beautiful women out there. " he said. 

"Stop it, you're only saying that to make me feel better" I finally said in between laughs. Both of our eyes met and then followed a complete silence that wasn't necessarily bad. The warm feeling he produced made me feel at ease with myself after sharing the saddening events in my family. Suddenly i had felt one of his hands on the side of my face slowly moving it closer to his face. Feeling the touch of his lips on mine. Neither of us detached from one another. The kiss between them had sent her this strong connection she felt with the man she had just met. She had hoped for more of a spark when it came to Declan, but instead it was tender and sweet. To her it was all the same, she felt warm inside and she was definitely okay with that. Not all kisses have to be full of passion, the kiss she had just gotten from him was the right amount for her to grow feelings for him.

The kiss had been interrupted by the sudden barge in of Anna inside the room. The two of them had stood up from the bed so quickly as if they had been caught by a parent of the sort. Anna had apologized for her actions, but Sarah had been secretly thankful she had come in at that same exact moment and stopped the kiss from continuing. Sarah had said her goodbyes to Declan and saying how much she enjoyed his company. With that the two of them made plans to meet each other the following week. Once more, the old memory of the King had began to diminish more and more as her thoughts focused on Declan. The Irish man who called her beautiful, kept playing in her head.

Anna had asked about the incident she interrupted and i was too happy to tell anyone about that. It would only belong to the two of us. That night she had been thinking about all the amazing things that waited her. From her very own house in Paris, and possible new love in her life. For once, things were going the way she'd hoped. However, she would miss her friend dearly. Since Anna had been the second most kind hearted a part from her mother, Lilith.


	3. The one with the phone call

Anna had gone off to visit her family for the week. Although, she would always say how much she hated going over there. Something about aunts always asking wether she had a stable relationship, or sometimes wether she had gotten a real job. Not just as a bartender, but as a business woman like they always wanted her to be . However she would always force herself to get along with that side of the family because of Daisy, her cousin, who was amongst them. Anna had always considered her as her own sister, and Daisy did the same thing. Obviously those weren't the best topics for a conversation and i understood what that was like. Before i had finally stopped visiting my own family, i'd get smart remarks from my step mother wether i had finally gotten the guts to move to France. Or sometimes when would she ever be presented to a boyfriend of mine. Of course i never understood what nosy women gained from asking importune questions in front of everyone. 

In the meantime Anna had gone to visit her relatives, i had asked Declan if he could come over some of those days. I said something along the lines as, 'i just don't like being alone' and with that he came over with snacks. For the entire week, we had spend the days in the apartment, after work he would come and pick me up just to make sure i wouldn't walk alone at night. After picking me up we'd oder to go and came back to watch movies all night long. 

There were a few times where he'd sleep over in the couch. Never once, did he ask to sleep in the same bed as me. Explaining his Irish blood would prohibit such indiscretion as those.Laughing at the remark, he had dosed off in the couch where his ginormous body hardly fit. Most mornings i'd wake up to find Declan in the floor. He finally admitted that it was because the floor had become more comfortable than the couch itself. Although he never once minded the sleep arrangement, because he had been too happy to be with her. 

During the mornings, he would be the one who would cook breakfast. He had told me in many occasions that his family owned a small restaurant in the city. Where he had been taught by 3 generations of Irish men, how to properly cook. Not the way Americans cooks, but the right way he bragged. I Never paid much attention when he would brag about irishmen being able to cook much better than us. I was too happy to be eating such amazing breakfast combinations the week he had stayed in the apartment. The day before Anna was scheduled to arrive, Declan had been in the living room watching a sports game while we both waited for the Chinese food he had ordered. Apparently great cooks like himself get tired of cooking art creations. Our day had been going amazingly, we were supposed to go and buy groceries later. In such a short amount of time, i had gotten so accustomed to this man. 

The Chinese food arrived, and Declan has paid the delivery guy a fair amount of tip. With that, i started the movie we were supposed to watch. When suddenly he told me that if i were to move, he would follow me anywhere. Explaining that Ireland and France were practically neighbors, just a simple boat ride would connect both countries. I laughed at the way he had exaggerated the distances between both countries, as if the boat ride wouldn't be hours long. It was the complete opposite, they were not neighbors at all. But he kept saying, he would find a way to open up a small dine in next to the art gallery i'd open as soon as i arrived. Holding onto the plates for the two of us, the phone had rung. Leaving the plates quickly with him in the table near the couch. I picked up the phone and heard Anna crying desperately. She had been speaking so fast that i could barely comprehend what she was saying. 

In the phone the call, i tried telling her to remain calm and explain everything that happened. In between cries, she had informed the unfortunate situation of her beloved cousin. Daisy had gone missing that afternoon along with the child she was supposed to be babysitting while everyone went out to the party in the country. Apparently no had seen either of them in past couple of hours. My heart felt heavy, and the beats kept accelerating. My only thought at the moment was to go and offer my help where she was at the moment. She wasn't too far from where we lived, so the natural thing for me was to go help and bring support. After all she had gone to Connecticut. I had told what my plans where to go and help find her. She thanked me enormously 

Declan had witnessed the entire thing, asking after i hung up the phone, if everything was alright. I soon explained what the situation with Anna's smaller cousin. Apologizing for what had happened, i told him i had to go and help her family find the two children that had gone missing. He had said to call him when i arrived safely, kissing me on my cheek and saying goodbye. I ran to the parked car that Anna hardly used because it waisted too much gas and she had to be putting a lot of money into it. Putting the address in my phone i drove off into the high way, and hoped to get there in about three hours. 

The whole situation with Daisy was confusing and no one understood where she could've probably ran off to. Since she had been with the smaller child in the back of the woods where she would normally take the baby to play with her toys. From what she heard from Anna, it was those parts of the woods that are always alone. They don't think someone could've taken them since the distance between the house and the area they were in,were extremely close. So they would've heard if someone called for help, or seen them with someone else. Instead, they disappeared without no trace at all. At least that's as far as they know. 

After the heavy drive from the apartment in the city, to the state of Connecticut where the house of Anna was located, she was greeted with a group of people outside the house. Sarah had immediately parked the car nearby and walked towards them. Before she could go and find Anna, she had texted Declan she arrived safely and would keep him updated if she found out about any other new things. Walking through the separated houses, she saw Anna in the distance with her mother in tears. I had walked by them, and hugged Anna tightly. I soon offered my help with the search once again. The family of the baby that Daisy was taking care of, were inconsolable. The family of Daisy could hear when the furious mother blamed Daisy for what had occurred. Even though no one knew what had really happened. 

It had gotten dark drastically and so fast that forced everyone to go inside the house, and continue to talk with the police. The investigator that had been in charge of the case had brought something to the families attention. When they had gone and re-searched the same place the two girls where at, they had found the toys that belonged to the baby Bella and a book that had been assumed to belong to Daisy. As the investigator showed the reddish book to the family with the words, 'Labyrinth' in gold written in the title. Sarah's body went numb, her whole system shut down and she had felt a huge weight in her lungs that caused her to grab the nearest chair to sit down. There was only one thought in her entire brain. She knew exactly where the missing girls were. How could she have been so careless with the same book was beyond her. Anna assumed the same thing that floated in Sarah's mind. However, she didn't know how anyone would believe either of them.

Anna, had seen Sarah's reaction from the corner of her eye. Excusing herself from her family members to go and speak to Sarah. If it were, what she had in mind, she didn't know how she could possibly get back her adored cousin. When Sarah had explained what happened to her, she still didn't make much sense about it. But she herself read the same book and knew the story perfectly well. Anna had walked by Sarah and signaled her to follow her to the outside of the house. Neither of them saying a word as Anna closed the door behind them. 

"Please tell me it's not what i'm thinking this is. I mean it's impossible. What are the possibilities of it happening twice?" Anna had finally asked, breaking the silence that surrounded both in the outside of the house. 

"I honestly don't know, i mean the book was found there." Was all i could say. Part of me didn't want this to be real. I hadn't thought of the possibility of hearing about the same incident and the same man. For a split second, he had been gone from my mind. 

"If it were that, how do we get her back?" She asked.

"Anna i honestly don't know. You've read the book yourself, you know what happens. I mean do you know if Daisy was complaining about the baby at all?' i asked, thinking back to the reasons why i wished toby away in the first place. I had gotten irritated with his cries one night and i snapped. 

"i think she mentioned it once, that she sometimes hated taking care of this family's baby in specific. But what babysitter doesn't say that!" she said frantically. Trying to find another reasonable explanation other than the one where she was made to solve a labyrinth to get back a child she had wished away. Without noticing, Anna had begin to cry again. She was extremely worried over Daisy and the high possibility of her being in the Labyrinth at this very moment. I didn't know how to console her, i assured her that in the end neither i or Toby were harmed. Of course, it didn't help much because Daisy had been much more younger than i had been when i first entered the labyrinth. 

"Is there a way to you know, communicate with him?" She asked in between sobs. I was just as worried as her for the two of the children. But i myself didn't have answers to these questions either. Even if i had been to the same place, i have been confused my entire life about the experience that happened. 

"I don't know Anna, if i did i would be telling you." i said.

"Well how did he appear the first time?" She asked, rubbing her eyes with her hand. Attempting to clear the mascara that had been smudged all over her eyes. 

"I was alone in our house and i recited the same words from the book. " I finally said

After i said that, she suggested to go to the site where Daisy and the baby had been before they disappeared. We walked into the woods not so far from the house itself. She had brought with her a flashlight. I had started to look around the place but it seemed that the police had gotten a hold of most of the things they found. I wondered why she even wanted to come here in the first place since the possibilities of there being something else were slim. As i turned around i had seen her take out a small red book that she had been hiding this entire time in her bag. She turned to a page and began saying the same words i had once said ten years ago. 

"I wish the goblins would come and take us away right now!" 

You have to be joking. 

The two of us suddenly disappeared from the woods we had been a few moment ago, to a bright grass like place. We weren't in the house in Connecticut anymore but instead a strange place with dried up trees and bushes around us. Glitter had be poured all over the place, from the trees and bushes to the ground itself. Noticing the enormous Labyrinth that laid in front of us a couple meters away. In the horizon, the view of the Castle was extremely evident to the two of us. The whole place was exactly the same as it once were. My head received a brief montage of all that i lived in this place. From my friends, to the first love i ever had. 

"Why would you do this Anna..." i said softly. 

The sudden shadow of a person approaching us caught our full attention. As we both turned around, we finally saw the him. In the same black suit he had worn the first time i had encountered him. Though to be completely honest, there were drastic changes to the meeting between the two compared to the first time he had told her to solve his labyrinth in the following thirteen hours. One had been quite noticeable to both, she was much more older and developed in every aspect. He had been standing there the entire time processing what had just occurred. Sarah had noticed his change in expression from the smug smile he always carried, to a heavily concerned one. His eyes were examing Sarah and only her. Making it seem like Anna had never been there in the first place. 

"Shall i say how many hours the two of you have to solve the labyrinth. Or does Sarah know them by memory now ?" Jareth asked smiling at the two in his playful manner as always. With one hand the king had made the same golden clock appear right in front of us. His eyes had never left Sarah. It was as if all of this made him feel amused by tormenting her with the memory of what happened. 

"Listen, We know Daisy is here. I'm sure she didn't mean to say those words. She must be so scared." Anna broke down in a cry. Jareth had noticed how deeply affected she had been by the two missing children, so he stopped smiling and took his eyes off from Sarah. 

"Poor Daisy seemed quite sure of what she wanted when she wished the child away. But do not worry She's with Higgle at the moment in the castle."He said as he brought out his crystal ball, and showed Anna the image of the two children surrounded by the goblins and what appeared to be Hoggle. 

"It's Hoggle" was all my mouth could say. For some reason if had been the driest it's ever been. 

"Yes...well i had asked wether she wanted the baby back and she suggested something different. If she could stay there and rule over the hideous goblins. So that is where we're at. " He had smiled at the remarks i had initially said. Since he never once bothered to learn Hoggle's name. It was a small thing that made both remember the first encounter between the two. 

"Well can i go see them ?" Anna had asked, almost begging him to take her to where they were. Sarah had been focusing her eyes on him the entire time. Trying to see if he had changed in any aspect whatsoever, but she didn't find any change. He looked the same as he did when she met him in her youth. This time, his hair had been tied up in a low ponytail. Every now and again, as she looked at him trying to inspection him , she would be met with his eyes instead. Making her blush and turn her focus elsewhere. 

"i'm afraid you can't. " he said in the coldest tone.


	4. The one where she stays

"I'm afraid you can't." was all i heard come out of Jareth's mouth. Anna was in shock after hearing that her effort in saving her beloved cousin had been in vain. Neither of them understood why he had denied them the access to see the children. 

Finally, Jareth had explained the reason why he couldn't allow such thing to happen. He mentioned that the Labyrinth itself needed perfect balance when it came to the function of wishing away children. Since Daisy had agreed to stay there with the baby, he couldn't do much about the situation. Since it wasn't up to him after all. Saying that he was just in charge of explaining the rules to people when they wished away children. Adding the comment that the Labyrinth had a soul of it's own, which only reminded her of the times where she had seen it change right in front of her. He continued to explain, that even if he wanted to send everyone home, the labyrinth itself would not allow such a thing to occur. Since the technicality of no one solving the labyrinth existed. In order for all four of them to leave, two people would have to go through the labyrinth within the thirteen hours. Of course one being Daisy and the other Anna or myself. 

After having him explain the situation we were in, there wasn't many things that we could do at this point. However Jareth had proposed that in order for the Labyrinth to be in balance, one of them had stay. The sudden thought of that sent chills down Sarah's Spine. Quickly noticing how amused he had become as he put that thought out for the two friends to argue about. In the meantime he had made an apple appear that he started eating as he leaned over the tree that was near them. 

Both women had looked at each other for answers but neither of them had any. It was Sarah's fault for being so careless with the same book. no one should go through something she had caused for not being more careful. In the end, it had to be her that stayed behind. She didn't speak to her family, so there would be no one that missed her back home. But the sudden image of Declan appeared in her head. I guess i did have someone back home who would miss her.

Even though she liked him very much, she had to do this for her friend and the two child's Families who would be devastated if neither of them returned home. I guess the time i spent with Declan would not make such a huge impact on his life, which made her less anxious. The only person she would actually truly miss was Anna. For she had been her best friend since high school. Taking one huge breath of air, Sarah had told Anna that she should be the one who had to stay behind because it was her fault that the kids got into the mess in the first place. Anna had refused the exchange that was happening right in front of her eyes arguing with her friend that it was her fault that Daisy had gotten the book in the first place. Perhaps, had she not borrowed it, none of the four would be in the situation they found themselves to be in. Sarah had went to Anna's side to hug her and reassure her that she would be fine. Anna crying in her friends shoulder, finally agreed to what was going to happen in a few moments. She felt guilt crawl all over her body. Her one true friend would be sacrificing everything for the safety of everyone. 

"I'll stay." i said, directing my complete attention to Jareth as he stopped chewing the apple he had on his hand. His expression had change completely once more, since he didn't expect her to be willing to stay there forever. Throwing the apple in the floor he walked towards her. 

"Are you sure of what you're about to do? Do you realize you'll be forced to live down here for the rest of your life?" He asked looking straight into my eyes. Part of him didn't think she knew what she was giving up, and for what? Silly humans always doing what was best for others. He thought

"Yes i'm sure. Now please send them home." i said with a deep sigh, turning my attention to Anna once more. She had been crying the entire time, and i wished i could fix her sadness. But it was much better for her to have her family. 

"Please tell Declan that i moved away and that you don't know where i am. It'll be much easier on him" i said while i faced her. Giving her my last hug and finally separating from each other. With that, i saw the words 'i love you' being mouthed by Anna before she disappeared indefinitely from my view. At least i knew they were safe. After she had left, it had just been me and Jareth in the lonesome outsides of the Labyrinth. Neither of us saying a word. What was there to say? I had no idea what awaited me in this new life. The only thing that comforted me was that i had friends here who i had not seen in years. Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus. He had told me to follow him towards the entrance of the Labyrinth. Opening up a secrete door that just happened to lead directly into the Castle. In between my thought, i had pictured myself as a teenager saying 'it's not fair'. 

"What will their excuse be after they get back?" I asked him to break off the silence. 

"They don't need one, all of them will forget the whole incident ever happened" he said briefly, walking into a long corridor that ultimately lead straight to the castle. Once arriving there, he had dismed all of the goblins that had been awaiting for his return. She had been trying to see if she could spot Hoggle from the distance, but he was nowhere to be seen. She was glad that everyone one would forget the disappearance of the girls. How could Anna ever explain what happened to them to the worried families and specially the police. Once again, she had been following him inside the castle. She had been looking around the place noticing more stuff than she did the first time, since she had been inside there for the briefest of time. Admiring how grandiose the hallways were decorated , the paintings and the sculptures. How could a castle that laid outside a goblin town be so pleasant to the eye? she wondered. 

The silence between both was overwhelming, the only noise that echoed in the empty hallways came from the steps that the two had been taking. She had been too scared to ask where he had been leading her to, fearing the response more than anything. Her subconscious secretly thought that he would lock her away for what she did last time. As dumb as the idea sounded, it was a possibility she had somehow played over in her head. After stopping in a series of doors, he had pointed at one of the doors that lead to a bedroom, saying it belonged to hers. A loud sigh had escaped from her mouth that he head heard too well to not inquire why she did that.

"And the sigh of relief? Were you expecting something worse?" Jareth asked, turning around to face her for the first time since he had found out Sarah would become a permanent resident with him. 

"I was preparing myself for a dungeon of some sort. But now that i'm actually saying it, It just sounds stupid." i said in between laughs. Turning my attention to him once more to see the faintest of a half smile on his face since the encounter happened. 

"Yes well, those are reserved for girls who wish away children... You must be tired, these will be your quarters for the time being. My room is just down the hallway, if you need anything. I'll have a maid bring up breakfast before i leave. " he said, as he took out a key that opened up to the room that led into the enormous bedroom. After hearing the remark he made, i had shown a short smile. The room had to have been the same size as the apartment back in New York. He had shown me the candles to light up the room, since they did not count with electricity. As shocking as that was for a land that was filled with magic, she held onto the candles sticks and started to lid them up.

"Thank you" i said, seeing him walk away from the door without stopping for a moment i thought he wouldn't say anything after that but all i heard from the distance was his voice saying,

"My pleasure, Sarah." waving with one hand, and disappearing slowly into the darkened hallway. After seeing him disappear completely, i had shut the door from my room completely. I haven't had the chance to process all that had occurred in the last hour. Walking into the room, looking through the furniture that laid in her new room. Most of the things that were inside the room were just beautiful, the artwork engraved in the furniture was astonishing to her. The sheets of the bed that laid in the middle of the room were silk. Woven by hand she presumed, something that was rare where she came from. Admiring not only the furniture, but what laid inside the armoire. These beautiful gowns glowed in the dark with the stoned sown into them with the most delicate of care. However, as beautiful as they were she had never been too fond of using dresses. But with her new living situation, she would be forced to adapt herself to better fit in where she would live permanently. 

Inside the armoire, she had searched for some sort of nightgown. To finally take off the clothing she had been wearing the entire day. To her fortune, the night dress had fit lose. Which was something to her liking, she never worse tight clothing because of the feeling it produced. Sarah had headed to the bathroom that was in the far off corner to change into what she would be sleeping in. Slipping off the last layer of clothing, she wore the loosened dress and made her way into the bed that had been decorated beautifully. Slowly fixing the pillows for better adjustment she climbed the bed and wrapped herself with the silk comforter. 

Even if it was dark outside, and her body begged to be asleep. Her mind said otherwise, she was still trying to take in her new situation. I'm living under the same roof as the man i had been growing feelings for, she thought. But then the sudden memory of Declan popped into her head. How truly sorry she would be that she wouldn't be able to say goodbye to him. Not just him but Toby. Even if she stopped her communication with her family, Toby was the only one she still talked to. Sadness had overwhelmed her over the thought that she would not see them again. A slight tear had appeared in her eye once the thought of Paris and her Art gallery had shown up. She would never have the chance to fulfill her dreams as a painter, and for that it wasn't fair at all. With the last thought of total despair, she ha fallen asleep. The candle stick that had been placed near her bed had run out. Quickly darkening the room that now belonged to Sarah. 

-Jareth-

Opening the door knob to my own room, i heard the loud closing of the door that i presumed to be Sarah's. Walking inside the room that had been lid up by the candles that the maids usually left in my room for when i would return from my kingly duties as i called them. However, what had happened an hour ago did not count as a duty. It was torture for my own soul. After years of not seeing her, she had magically appeared once more like she did so long ago. Begging for her brother to be returned to her. Of course, i was obliged to clean up the mess my goblins made once they had taken a child without my permission. But i was dragged into both of those messes, that i would never have done myself. I should've lashed the goblins who invited her here in the first place. I would've been spared of the emotions that i had poured out in front of her, only to be met with the most cruel rejection. Anything would have been better, than to meet her. But, alas the god forsaken goblins had once again pushed me into a problem that i had to resolve. I now had as a guest, the same girl who drove me insane with all sorts of emotions. From anger to admiration and the deepest fascination i have ever had for someone. I wanted her for myself. 

Taking off the clothing i had worn to meet them at the entrance to finally sit down and have a glass of wine that i so desperately needed. Of course the habit of drinking only came when i had endured an anxious event. Sitting down in the closest chair that i could find, and taking out a small box that contained cigarettes . Placing one in between my lips, and lighting it up with the nearby candle. What were the odds of her being here, under the same roof as i had been in. Specifically a few doors away from mine. When i had once felt her so distant, she was now closer than she had ever been. 

The vivid image of her standing with the other person next to her, had flown into my head. Noticing how much she changed from their first encounter. You would have to be a fool to say there has not been a difference between both appearances. For the Sarah he met ten years ago, had been underdeveloped and had shown great immaturity. But once his eyes met the appearance of the ten year older version of Sarah, his opinion of her had changed completely. She was a fully grown adult woman who was mature and at the same time had the same head strong passion she always carried with her. The years had been her true friend, for she was more radiant than ever. The green eyes that had once caught his attention were more electrifying to him more than ever. 

As much as he had been captivated by her beauty, he could not allow himself the same feeling that had sprung that time she had been there. His pride was too strong to let those same emotion flourish once more. He would rather repress his strong attraction towards her, than to go through the same agonizing feeling of her indifference. Not noticing the cigarette in his hand had almost ran out, almost burning his finger with the last bit of it. The simple thought of her, troubled his mind like no one else did. For some time he had wondered what the special human had been doing for the past years. He had thought of visiting her, but he never bought himself to do such a humiliating thing. 

Once again, his pride getting the best of him in almost every situation. After tonight, he had made himself swore that he would, under no circumstance rekindle the emotions he shunned years ago. The suffering he endured once had already affected him heavily, but when Sarah dismissed him long ago, It only made his torment be prolonged by a line of women who had only brought anguish to his life. Leaving aside the glass of wine he had been sipping the entire time, he finally went over to his own bed. Dozing off into a deep slumber. Awaiting what followed the next morning with his new visitor.


	5. The one with the corset

The sudden knock in the wooden door, had woken up Sarah from the sleep she had just been a few moments ago. She could've sworn it had been a couple of minutes when her eyes closed for the briefest of seconds. But the sunlight outside the curtains, would say otherwise. A small voice coming from the outsides of the room called out for her and referred to her as Ma'm. Getting up quickly from the bed that now belonged to her, opening up the door to receive the person who had brought her a tray with luxious meals. However, once Sarah opened the door she noticed the it wasn't a person at all. But instead a pair of goblins carrying the tray. One of them had exclaimed and turned their eye sight away from Sarah. She was curious to know what had happened for them to not look at her in definitely. Soon asking what happened that scared the two goblins. One of them had his eyes covered with both of his hands, and finally said that she wasn't wearing anything. But to her confusement she argued that she had been wearing the dress from last night. The two goblins finally said, that the dress she had been wearing, was her nightgown. Once again she was confused at what that meant. Two goblins excused themselves and said they would send two female goblins instead to better explain the situation. They had left the tray in the floor and ran out the hallway, still covering their eyes. 

I went straight into the room grabbing the tray the two goblins had been carrying. Placing it in the nearest table inside the room, i awaited for the other two maids to come in. In all honesty i had expected far worse cooking from a group of goblins, but what i saw in the tray looked amazing. Freshly picked strawberries and freshly squeezed orange juice. Following with eggs, vegetables marinated in a sweet sauce and a side of ham. Taking a bite from everything, it surprised me even more because the looks matched the taste. The sudden knock on the door interrupted me, and the voice of two small goblins asking to come in made me open the door. The two of them bowed down and introduced themselves. One of them being Amyxie and the other Hera. Finally i was able to ask them why the two other goblins had run off after they saw me in the same dress they now saw me in. Amyxie tried explaining that, the outfit i had been wearing was considered intimate and inappropriate to display in front of others. Once she said that, i finally realized what i was wearing resembled the same feeling lingerie had on others. 

Amyxie and Hera had gone over some of the things i should bare in mind when i change myself into new clothing. Apparently here, women still use corsets and i would be forced to use one when wearing the gowns that recited inside the armoire. They told me previously, that their job was to help her better assimilate to her new life here. Since the king himself had given those orders before he left in the morning. Amyxie told her that it was best if Sarah let them help her change, like they had done for many other royal women that came to visit the king. The two lovely women, waited for her to finish eating to begin to dress her. In the mean time, Sarah had asked about the things someone does in the castle to make time pass. One of them had mentioned the garden the was outside the castle and the other suggested the enormous library that the castle counted with. However, Sarah had been anxious to see her friends for the first time in years. 

The torture had begun, the two small women had finally started to place the tight corset in her body. Not once had she ever worn one, why would she wear one in the first place were her primary thoughts. But she knew that she would be living down her for the rest of her life. The common thing to do was for her to adapt herself to the customs from there. One being the awful corset that was taking her breath away, literally. The strings from the corset had only seemed to be getting much tighter as Amyxie pulled ferociously at both ends. Coming to the end of her torture, she could barely breath. The mirror that was in front of her showed the silhouette of her body. The curves that the corset had sprung out weren't bad at all, her breast had been pushed up at the same time. Which only reminded her of the few times she had worn push up bras for specific outfits. Overall she wasn't dissatisfied of how she looked with the corset on, disregarding the fact that she could hardly breathe. After they were done with the corset, the dress itself followed. The two women has asked her to choose one for tonights dinner. Eyeing every single one of them, she choose the emerald one. Which matched perfectly with her eyes. 

"Anything else we can assist you with ma'am?" Amyxie asked, retrieving the tray of food that had been in the table while the two dressed her for the day. 

"You don't have to call me ma'am. Just call me Sarah, and if possible could you show me to the garden outside? I would really love to get some fresh air." I said, smiling at the two lovely ladies that helped me a few moments ago. Had it now been for the way they explained the whole dress situation, i'd still be wearing the nightgown in front of everyone. 

"That's what his Majesty, wants us to call you." Hera said, looking nervously with her partner beside her.

"Well you don't have to call me ma'am when he's not here. By the way... where's the King?" i asked, wanting to know his whereabouts since i had not seen him after he left me in the room. I was curious to know what he did in a normal day like this. 

"The King left to go ride his horse. Poor thing, his Majesty usually works him up until the animal could not stand anymore." Hera said. Sympathizing with the animal that had been worked up by it's own master. 

"That's Awful! Why would anyone do that to an innocent animal?" i has asked, seriously concerned for the well being the horse. Since my father had once told me, horses should be treated with the most care. With one over exhaustion, they could die easily. 

"Yes, well last person who told his Majesty the same thing, was lashed in public. " Amyxie said, i gasped as soon as i hear what he done. I never once imagined him to be that kind of person. 

"Anyways my dear, His Majesty made us inform you that he will join you at dinner tonight in the dinning hall. Of course if you would be feeling up for it." the small lady continued to say as she indicated Sarah to follow her outside her room. Sarah had nodded in agreement to what she said about the dinning that would take place in a few hours She would be leading her to the garden that resided within the castle grounds. Sarah had not thought about the fact that if she dined with him, it would just be Awkward between them. More for her, since she was living at his graces after she had decided to stay there in exchange of her friend and the other two children. She wondered what the Anna might be up to. It was A Saturday and Anna would be heading out for her day shift at the pub. As they walked once more though the hallways, she noticed all the rigorous paintings that were hung up on the walls. Wondering if she could possibly practice her own skills here. 

Arriving at the entrance of the hidden garden, both Hera and Amyxie stopped. "Here we are My lad- i mean Sarah." Hera corrected herself, smiling at me. Showing a sign of friendship, that's what i truly needed in this place after all. Friends. I thanked her and told her i knew the way to my bedroom from here and that there was no need for them to stay there with me the entire afternoon. I went over to the marble chair that sat down to observe the beautifully made garden that was in front of me. It showed how much time the person who gathered up all those flowers in one single place took. The care they must have done for the flowers to be in perfect bloom at this time of the year. I wanted to sketch the beauty my eyes had been seeing this entire time, noticing a small goblin had been walking around the area i was in. Asking him if it were possible to obtain some sort of paper and pencil to draw. At first he looked confused to what i was saying, but then his partner explained it in a much simpler way. Nodding in agreement, he went to grab what the lady had asked for. Once back, the small goblin had handed her the things she asked for. And with that she began drawing. 

Without noticing how long it had been since the two women at left her side, she noticed that the sun was starting to set. She was too focused on her drawing that she didn't notice when the sun started to go away. Looking at her drawing, she agreed that it could be improved with some paint and better paper. But she needed to take her mind off things. She felt so alone in the new place, she had no one to talk to. Collecting her things she went ahead inside, and made her way upstairs. She didn't feel like eating much. So, instead of heading to the dinning room, she went up to her room instead. 

As i walked towards the hallway that lead into my room, i passed through the door that had been half opened. In between the opening of the door, i noticed a shirtless man that had been roaming around the room. Not noticing that the shirtless body belonged to the king himself. Blushing for what i witnessed, i walked faster to get to my room. In fear he would find out about the half opened door. Revealing the pale body that was his. Though the steps behind me, stopped me from reaching my destination. 

"Will i be seeing you downstairs?" Jareth asked, i was forced to turn around and see him. He had been buttoning up the shirt that he clearly just tossed over. Regardless of his attempts to button up his shirt, you could still see his revealed skin. The marks of his abdomen were see through in the white shirt he had been wearing. 

"I'm not hungry" i said.

"You're not hungry, or you don't want to eat with me?" He asked while he eyed me from head to toes. Leaning next to the door, amused to what i would say. Though the sudden thought of the way he handled horses came to mind. The smirk he was displaying weren't helping me become less angered. 

"Both." i said, noticing the change in expression in his face. He had a hint of anger that was subtle but noticeable. Leaning more towards me than he had been once he stopped me from walking any further. 

"That's considered awfully rude of you, don't you think?" he asked playfully.

"And it's considered a torture to make a horse ride until it can no longer take it !" yelling at him, wishing the smile he had on his lips would disappear. 

"How did you?... Never mind that. But it would seem that you're ungrateful of what i've done of you. I don't think you realize that if it weren't for my grace you would be roaming around the Labyrinth by now. " Jareth said leaning even closer, to see what reaction he would get out of her. He was only feeding her anger more by what he was insinuating. His eyes fixated on hers. 

"If that's your opinion, then send me away. Send me to the labyrinth right now" I said, playing further into the game he thought i'd fall into. Leaning closer to him, as he was once doing to me. Inches away from exposing my own lips to his. Of course he didn't expect the same reaction from her. However, he was the one that had been falling into the game he had initially started. Sarah had seen the way he leaned even closer to her, aiming for her lips, seeing his reaction she knew she got what she wanted.

"That's what i thought. If you'll excuse me your Majesty." Retrieving myself from him, i didn't hear any other response from him. Walking away in a triumphant manner. But her heart was left a mess, it was beating so fast. Opening the door and walking inside the room and closing it. I leaned my body against the door, slowly falling down. Thinking of what i just done. Inches away from kissing him, feeling his breath over my lips. The naked skin that had been transparent in his white shirt, remained playing in her head. My body was full of excitement that was transformed into these shocks of electricity that roamed all over her body. But i felt extremely awful over the fact that she never once felt the same way over Declan, like Jareth had made her feel a few moments ago. The worst part of it was that she never kissed Jareth, and she was intoxicated by just being inches away from him. Something Declan never made her feel, and she actually kissed him. Jareth's eyes on her at all times, only to change his attention to her lips. The deep pink cheeks would not fade away from her. 

A sudden knock made her jump from where was in the floor. Her initial thought was to think that he had been outside her door. Composing herself, she stood up and opened the door waiting for Jareth to be outside the door. Instead, it was the two same women that had been with her in the morning. They had been ordered by their king to see if i needed something before i went to sleep, and for that i was incredibly thankful. Since i didn't know how too take the corset off. Explaining this to both women, they went ahead and unbuttoned the dress from behind and proceeded to untie the corset. Hera had placed the gown back in the armoire while Amyxie continued to untie me from the corset. Slowly but surely, the air the king had managed to take away from me, was coming back into both of my lungs. Soon after the corset had fallen off from my body, they placed a nightgown on. Embarrassed over the fact that they were looking at her naked while she put on her night dress. They asked wether she needed anything more, and saying no the two of them retired. 

Taking a heavy sigh, i didn't know what the encounter between both meant. I mean he did lean in thinking i'd kiss him back. The whole thought of the goblin king having feelings for her left her mind since it was almost impossible for that to be true. He was just caught up in the heat of the moment, anxiously trying to come up with another reason why he went so far as to almost kiss her. She was more scared to face the truth that she secretly enjoyed what happened between them. Even if there was no contact between both, she could not stop thinking about the way he had looked at her. Walking towards the bed to finally rest for the day, but it would be impossible for her to do so since all she could think about was the infuriating King.


	6. The one where she sees her friends

-Jareth-

It's been two weeks since Sarah first arrived here at the Underground. It's been one week and six days since i shared that intimate moment with her outside the hallway. I was angry that she attacked me out of nowhere and without allowing me to explain myself. Not only that, but she choose not eat so she wouldn't be in the same presence as i was. Of course my initial reaction was to toy with her emotions for a moment, since she had done the same to me once. However, never once did i imagine to get the reaction i witnessed that day. I presume, once she had called my bluff, she leaned into me the same way i had been doing the entire time to her. For one second i had lost all my composure and leaned in to kiss her. But, i was met with her rejection once more.

Though, I'm not complaining of what happened, since it was me who started the small game. I was just taken back by the emotions she stirred up. Feeling her so close to me sent this heat of passion over my body. The dress she had been wearing weren't of much help either. It was irresistible, i couldn't deal with the sudden wave of heat i felt as i had her so close to me. What i wouldn't give up to kiss those rose colored lips that day. But, truthfully i was thankful when she did pull away. I would have violated my own oath of not allowing myself to reawaken the emotion i once felt for her. 

Though, i was not sorry for the action i displayed with her, i was just uneasy of the words that may have slipped. I've tried everything to get her to rejoin society, and not just stay in her room. But i couldn't shake off the anger she made me feel once she referred to me as Majesty and diminished my power right in front of me. Making my blood boil, since she knew how to get under my skin so perfectly at the first try. If she truly wanted to be alone, than so be it. Why should i care about her feelings, she should be more thankful i took her in when she renounced her life in the aboveground. If she wanted to be left alone then so be it. I did my good deed by welcoming her into my castle. It should not be up to if she choose to be alone in her room. 

During those first days, i gave instruction to the maids that helped her dress in to not let her leave her room. For once he held control over the tedious situation Sarah had become for him. However, i was not getting the results i envisioned when i first confined her to her room. The maids would report back to me, informing me that she never opposed the idea of it. She only asked for stuff to draw with. Besides that she never asked about his whereabouts. Only angering him further, when he had thought he would get more action from her. During most days i would either go ride into the forest that laid behind us, or took care of some of the matters that the High Council would send. Neither would take my mind off from her which was tragic. 

-Sarah-

The days here passed so quick, most days i would wake up and think it was all part of a nightmare. A prolonged one. It was the end of the first week when i tried to leave my room, and was met with the two lovely ladies. Instead of saying i was prohibited from leaving my room, they simply said 'his majesty thought i'd be best if you stayed here.' With that i knew i was locked inside my room. They would bring my meals each day, and anything i ever asked from drawing materials. Hera had gone to the extreme of bringing me actual paint, which i most definitely appreciated. I was starting to get tired of just drawing in grey, the drawings itself needed some sort of color to lighten up the mood within the drawing. 

After the start of the second week, i found out that drawing didn't satisfy by boredom. Asking both maids to bring books of any sort. Soon after, i found myself reading about the history of the place. How Jareth became to be known as the Goblin King. From the book i had read, he inherited the power as he was the eldest of the children of both the King and Queen of the Underground. Which in other words, meant that they had power over all the lands the resided in what was known as the Underground. Not just Jareth's kingdom but others as well. He was extremely powerful, but what made him choose this kingdom to rule out of all the other option. He had to have wanted his alone reclusive space since the first thing people see is the great Labyrinth.

Part of her had welcomed the fact that she didn't need to see his face after what happened in the hallways outside. Part of her remained scared that at any time, he would actually throw her out and make her fend for herself. She knew damn well her mouth got her into most problems. This couldn't let this situation be one of them, she needed to be able to say there. 

One morning, the maids had came in as usual with her breakfast served and ready to help her get into the hideous corset she was forced to wear because of the dresses that became the only wearable clothing there. After finishing up with her dress she asked both ladies if they could arrange a meeting with her beloved friends. Both became extremely aphrenrsive once i asked for the huge favor. Saying that the King did not allow such thing for them to do. However, Hera had mentioned that the King had gone out for the remainder of the day and would probably come back tomorrow morning since he would visit brothel's every now and again. Imagining him with someone else made her feel wounded, but she despised the very thought of it. Begging that if the king had in fact left for the remainder of the day, she should see her friends. Still, Amyxie being uneasy finally gave in since she had noticed how lonely the girl had been since she first arrived there. After hearing that Amyxie agreed to the task, Hera asked quickly the names of her friends. Quickly pronouncing the named of all her three loving friends. 

Anxiously, she waited until the two maids came in with her friends . Finally, she heard the knock and she saw Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo. 

"Sarah!" The small Dwarf said, going towards me and hugging me tightly.

"My Fair Maiden, Tis' You!" The small Knight said as he came in to hug me.

"Sarah Friend!" The gigantic beast said, walking towards the three of us and lifting us up in the air for a hug. Although i could hardly breath from the tight embrace, i would not have it any other way. 

"Oh how i've missed you guys! You guys don't know how lonely i've been here for the past weeks. I wished i would've talked with you guys much sooner." i said, slowly feeling the floor in my feet. Ludo had let go of the three of us. I went to the nearest chair and sat down to hear what it has been of the three of them since i left the first time.

"What'you doing here Sarah... in Jareth's castle." Hoggle asked, wondering what could've happened that made her live here in the Labyrinth. 

"Well, i had to save my friends from staying here forever. I figured, i at least have three friends here." I said, wiping off the tear that i had let show. I was glad that i was here with them

"But then, why do you shed tears? Who dishonored you fair maiden! Who shall i slay!' Sir Didymus said as he took out the sword that he was carrying with him. Laughing at his silliness, i smiled and said no one. Calming down the adorable old man he was. 

"But Sarah Sad?" Ludo said while he frowned as he saw me tear up.

"Yes Sarah, you look sad" Hoggle said, walking past me to hold my hand. 

Not noticing how much i needed friends in this place, i cried even more. All three reacted the same way, going to my side and offering their comfort. Holding onto me, while i cried. I explained to them what happened with Anna and the two children. And how i came to be there with them. 

"That Rat of Jareth!" Hoggle said.

"Sarah brave.." Ludo said.

"Yes Maiden, not even i, who is the bravest of knights. You have my respect, it takes great courage to do what you did." Dir Didymus said, holding onto my other hand. Ambrosius had been laying in between my feet as he too felt my own sadness. Trying to comfort me like the three friends had been doing. For the rest of the day the three lovely friends had told Sarah of everything that happened after she left. One of them being, the long absence of the king. They had gone an entire year without seeing him outside his castle. Apparently, he threw everyone out of his castle the day i left. Locking his doors for the remainder of the year. Only to open them back up the following year, but with a different mood. He previously had a bad temper, but after opening his castle back he came back with a much more irritability. Scaring the poor Goblins that worked for him inside. 

Hoggle, finally confessed that he came close to be drenched in the Bog of Eternal Stench after Jareth had gotten back from the last encounter with me. He explained, that had it not been for his pleads, Jareth would have actually gone through with it. After, they told me that the three of them had become the greatest of friends. Always reminiscing on the human friend they had met there once. Always missing her and thinking of her with the purest of hearts. The time had flown by, that none of the four had noticed it was starting to get dark outside. They were all too happy to tell each other stories of their lives since they last had seen themselves. The four friends were soon interrupted by the sudden barge in of the King himself. Looking amusingly to what he had come home to. 

"Your Majesty." The three creatures said, standing up to face the king that had been eyeing them.

"Well, Well, Well What do we have here? A intimate gathering i suppose?" Jareth asked, walking inside the room facing the three terrified creatures. The entire time Sarah had been watching his action, getting angrier by the minute noticing his smug attitude. 

"Yes, i invited them." I said finally, placing myself in front of them.

"Whom did you ask for permission? Last time i checked, i never agreed to this." Jareth said, focusing his attention to Sarah instead of the three friends she had been trying to defend. 

"if you would allow me to explain your Maje-" Hoggle tried to explain to Jareth, but he was met with his voice instead.

"Be Quiet! For some time now, i have been dying to send you straight to the Bog Hogsbrain. Don't Tempt me" The angry King said, yelling at Hoggle for interrupting them.

"You don't have to talk to him like that! People should be treated with kindness! They're Not Animals to be screamed at!" I yelled back at him for the way he had threatened poor Hoggle. I made me feel enraged by witnessing how he treated others. 

"People? Are you talking about this repulsive little thing?! He's not a person, don't fool yourself Sarah. Not even You are as blind to call that thing a person." Jareth said laughing as he pointed at Hoggle. From the corner of my eye i could see how ashamed Hoggle had been feeling. He sunk his head to the floor and allowed his king to keep shaming him. Rage was consuming my whole body, i would not allow him to go any further.

"Do not speak to him that way! You think because you're the king you're allowed to treat others like that. The only repulsive thing here is the way you speak about others. So clueless of what makes people special, you're practically behaving like a spoiled child at this rate." Confronting him once more, in front of the three friends. Looking straight into Jareth's eyes i could see my words hit a nerve within his body. 

"All three of you get out." Jareth said without raising his voice any longer. 

I quickly said my goodbyes to all three of them and before Hoggle could leave the room, i kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear that he was the most handsome man in this kingdom. With that, he recuperated his smile and left with the two other friends. Jareth had witnessed the entire thing and part of him felt envy as he watched the two. Finally as the three friends left the room, leaving only Sarah and Jareth inside the room.

"Is there something you would like to discuss?" I asked, i was too heated at what just happened with Hoggle. I hadn't seen them in years and this is how our rencounter goes? Just because of his pure whims?

"Yes actually. I'm Tired of this, tired of you. Do whatever you want dearest, I do not care. If you want to leave the castle because you can't stand me, be my guest. I don't care what you do. But do not undermine my position as king. If for some reason you feel like you can't live under the same roof as i, leave. You're completely free to do what you want at this point, but i will not be seen as weak in front of my subjects. I tried aiding you in the situation you fell into, but do not mistaken my help with charity. I will not tolerate behaviors such as the one you displayed of couple minute ago. I can be just as cruel Sarah." Jareth said, bowing before me and leaving the room. I was speechless. 

After Jareth left the room, i closed the door quickly. Still angry about the things h said about Hoggle, making her blood boil. But part of her was a bit sorry for going that far once she confronted him for what he had been doing to Hoggle. Her heart ached after the words Jareth so harshly put out. The fact that he didn't care what happened to her from now and on. Not once did she think that his help would fade away from her, since the truth was that she was in fact grateful for what he was doing for her. But her actions towards him showed otherwise.

Her pride was too major to go apologize to him, since she wasn't the only one to be at fault. He could've been more comprehensive about the fact that she wanted to see her friends, since she was confined to her room by Him. The anger only seemed to come back as those thoughts went through her mind once more. It had been because he confined her to her room, that she felt sad. However, had she not acted the way she did two weeks ago, it would've been different. Realizing the two had faults in what happened 

After thinking over the situation for almost an hour, and having her two maids come aid her as she changed form her day dress, to her nightgown. She finally decided to go and talk to the furious king. She needed to amend the situation her mouth had led her too. As soon as the two ladies left, she paced through the room and finally took the decisions to go and talk to the King once more. Hoping she would come to a mutual agreement where both were amicable towards each other. She hated the way she left things with people if she knew they were angered at her. In a desperate need to fix things, she finally left the room to go and meet with the king.

Once she opened the door to head towards the hallway, she stopped as she heard the giggling noise of a female. Closing the door a bit to hide her from the two people that were outside the room. Slowly she opened the door more to see the faces of the two mysterious beings. Slowly seeing the gaze of the Goblin King, holding onto a woman who had been grabbing his shoulders. The two seemed extremely cozy from where she stud, she noticed the way he had been holding her. Too friendly she thought. Then she saw the way the woman had grabbed his face to kiss him, after she was met with his quiet laughter, shushing him with her mouth. Jareth finally opened the door to his bedroom and lead her inside. Where the laughter and giggles from both only seemed to continue. Her heart slowly broke in pieces, thinking back to what he had told her an hour ago. That he had become tired of her.


	7. The one where she gets no sleep

-Sarah-

The image of the two blondes outside her room only seemed to play again and again in her mind that night. Her heart was restless, agonizing over the fact that she once fell in love with that horrible man. Romanticizing the experience she lived with him ten year ago. Never again would that happen, she thought. She was unable to sleep that night since the laughter from down the hall played right through her own bedroom. Every now and again, would she hear certain pleasurable screams. The emotions that were activate that night were too odd to say much of it, since she was filled with jealousy and sadness. Wondering where the sudden wave of mixed emotions came from. Not too long ago did she confront the king and called him childish. Now that it was his turn to play with her, her heart ached. 

She swore she would make an effort from keeping herself from crossing paths with him alone. Besides having dinner with him in the dinning hall, she wanted to avoid any alone time with him. Fearing that he would discover the emotions he stirred up the night before, due to the company Jareth had brought in. She didn't want him to knowing how painful it was to sleep through that fact that he was with someone else. The night was unbearable. The only time she actually slept was when the noises came to a stop. 

Waking up to the sudden knocks on the doors, she stud up quickly to let whoever was outside in. In between yawns, she made them come in. Seeing the two women that were there to aid her once more. Remembering the event from yesterday in the afternoon she quickly inquired if the king had done anything to them for helping her meet with her friends. 

"Surprisingly enough ma'am, his majesty hasn't mentioned anything about that. Now breakfast his served downstairs" Amyxie said, as she picked a dress from inside the armoire and began tending to her lady. Choosing some accessories that were inside the armoire. 

"Interesting" Was all i could say after hearing what Amyxie said. She was expecting a more angered response from Jareth after all. Fearing that he may have blamed the two women for helping her meet with her friends, but instead she was shocked that he stayed true to his word, that he no longer cared what she did. 

"Will you be eating in your room today Lady Sarah? " Amyxie asked while she finished tying my corset, and placing the gown i'd be wearing for the day. I walked straight to the mirror and eyed the gown i was wearing. Noticing the cleavage that was more than obvoius, but it was very appealing to one's eyes. 

"You know, i haven't dinned downstairs since i got here. It'll be a nice change for once" i said as i smiled as the two lovely women who were picking the jewelry that went with the emerald dress. However, i never wore jewelry that often with any outfit. This was a nice change to my appearance. I made sure to tell the two women that i didn't like bulky or showy jewels, and with that they brought a necklace with one diamond in the middle. It was perfect. The only thing left to do was my hair. Brushing the tangled parts of my dark hair, leaving it the way i always wore it. Straight. As i finished brushing my hair, i started to head outside the room while Amyxie and Hera stayed behind to fix the room in my absence.

I walked for about fifteen minutes until i finally heard the clashing noises of the kitchen. As i approached the room that seemed to be the kitchen, i saw through the opened door, five to six goblins with aprons. All busy cooking for the mornings meal. It was fascinating to me that these creatures are depicted a messy, and yet they are capable to cook wonders and manage to keep the kitchen so clean. One of them noticed that i was looking at them work, he suddenly walked towards me and offered to take me to the table. Promising me that breakfast would be served soon.

As i was being led by the small goblin into another door that ultimately led into the dinning area, i saw Jareth from the distance sipping on a cup of what seemed to be tea. Looking over some papers that were laid in the table. While wearing a grey loose shirt with his hair tied back. Above all, he was wearing glasses. Looking like a busy man with loads of work. Not noticing the pure fact that her heart was beating fast, nervous from being in the same room as him. Though, part of her heart still ached from what she knew happened last night. However, having him close to her and looking so appealing with this new look made both of her cheeks blush in this peach like color. 

"Your majesty, the lady Sarah is here." The small goblin said, catching the full attention of the king himself. While he sipped on the cup he was holding with his right hand, his gaze moved from the documents he was signing, to meet with her eyes. In silence, his eyes had widened and for a second you could hear him choke on something. However, he quickly composed himself and cleared his throat. 

-Jareth-

It was always a pain the following morning when a certain damsel would stay with me in my chambers. Never knew the right way to make them leave the following day, for some reason they'd get attached and think what happened the previous day was something to be taken serious. Nonetheless, the beautiful blonde from last night was no different. Had to practically force her to leave the room early in the morning. He needed to get his mind off from the incident between him and Sarah. It was useless to try and forget her by spending the night with a different woman that was not her. As hard as he tried to get his mind away from her, she always found the way to dig into his deep thoughts. So present in his subconscious, but so far away from him. As much as he tried to diminish and put away the emotions he felt for Sarah, they always seemed to come back and haunt him. Even if he spent every night with a different beauty, she would always remain there. In his most personal and precious space. 

In between thoughts, he found himself at the dinning table looking through some of the paperwork he didn't get to go over the previous days. Since a certain human was keeping his mind occupied, making it extremely hard to concentrate on useless papers that the Council labeled as important and urgent. Most of the papers he had in front of him needed his signature since he was the eldest of the children of the king and queen. Therefore the council had placed more responsibilities on his part. In a deep sigh, he fixed the glasses he was wearing to avoid them from falling. Sipping on the earl grey tea the servants had placed on his table. He wanted to be done with most of the signatures before tomorrow since he would be traveling to the eastern kingdom to visit a festival. Where he would meet with his friend Sindri and drink till neither gentleman could stand. 

As i went through more documents, i heard the voice of one of the goblins in the hallway that lead into the kitchen. Not paying much attention to it, i continued to work on the scrolls that laid in the other side of the table. The scrolls contained some of the inquires from my subjects. Asking for my opinion and my judgment in some of the cases usually were made out of disputes from the subjects . 

"Your Majesty, the Lady Sarah." The goblin said, i took the cup that was beside me and sipped on it. Looking up at the sight of her and the goblin that was standing next to her. Once my eyes left the pile of papers to the youthful human that stood in front of me, my breath stopped. The way the dress suited her beautiful voluptuous body was beyond me. It had to be some sort of torture for my soul, seeing as though she chose one of the dresses that showed the most cleavage. The dress made justice to all aspects of her figure. Making her seem only more alluring and seductive to anyone who laid eyes on her. Without even trying, she held my attention far better than any other woman has. The darkened hair that fell on her fair skin was even more breath taking, the green eyes she so innocently carried with her, made her more desirable. I was instantly captivated by her beauty. Becoming so intrigued in studying her up close, that i forgot i was drinking tea. Caught of guard while i drank tea, led to the embarrassing choking i went through. However, i rapidly took control of the station and fixed my state. 

"Nice of you to join me" i said as i stood up from the chair i was in, to go and help her better adjust in the chair she'd be sitting for the remainder of the dinner. Oddly enough, the seat the goblin had led her to was close to where i was. Pushing the back of her chair, i went to my seat and continued reading the scrolls. However, even if i tried hard to focus, it was just not possible. My mind was focused on Sarah. 

"Yes, well i thought i should at least see the dinning hall once" she said in a cold tone. The rest of the goblins from the inside of the kitchen, ended up coming out shortly with the trays of food. Carefully serving the two of us a bit of each dish, and to accompany the meal they served juice. 

" I imagined you gone by now dearest, what changed?" i said breaking the awkward silence that was in the atmosphere. Though, once i said those words, i regretted them so profoundly. I knew damn well i always screwed conversations with my arrogant character. But some of the times, i had to entertain myself in any way possible. I suppose this was my body's way of getting me out of an awkward moment. 

" i decided to stay. If that's okay with you." she answered, while taking small bites of the food that laid in her plate. Not once did she look up and make eye contact with me. Deep down, i hoped and prayed she would eventually let me look at her green mesmerizing eyes. 

"Do what you want dear, i won't protest if that's what you're little head is wondering. " I said, leaving aside a document and sliding my glasses to the top part of my head. Finally eating after a while of looking at papers that seemed to be never ending. 

The remainder of the dinner was kept in complete silence. Neither of us made any attempt to keep up the bland conversation that occurred a while ago. It was better for me like this, i would've said something that i'd regret later on. After Sarah finished with her food, she excused herself from the table. It was unfortunate that i wasn't able to see her eyes like i hoped. In a deep sigh, i called one of the servants to come and clean the table. I ordered the second goblin to take the papers that were spread around the table to my office that was in the east wing of the castle. I wanted to finish as soon as possible with the paper work, and if i wanted to be done i should at least use a full day of work. I know the upcoming day would be rewarding enough for my own taste.


	8. The one with the indecent proposal

-Sarah- 

After that awkward dinner, i made sure to finish early just so that i could have a proper excuse to leave the dinning hall. I didn't want him to know that his presence made me nervous. Deep down, i could sense the way his eyes were resting heavy on me. It almost seemed like he was waiting for me to look up and catch him right in the act. The remainder of the day was in fact going too slow. Boring me half to death. Thinking back to what Jareth had previously said. He didn't care what i did, so naturally i wouldn't get in trouble if i went on an adventure. After all it's been about two weeks and half since i first arrived and iv'e only seen certain parts of the castle. The normal thing to do is go and venture around the castle grounds. 

Instead of walking straight to the hallway that led to my room, i decided to take an alternative route. I went to the opposite hallway that led me to another series of hallways. However, as i walked through the new hallway, i noticed how little the light from outside reached these parts of the castle. Trying to find a way to illuminate the corridor, i saw maroon curtain that hid the outside light. Gently sliding them to one side to uncover the hidden light the window hid underneath the heavy curtain. As soon as i opened the curtains, i saw the outside of the castle. Realizing just how beautiful the place was. The labyrinth laid in the distance, and so did some of the wilderness parts. Reaching miles away from the castle. 

After a while of just roaming around the empty hallway, she noticed a lining of paintings within the walls. Once again, the light in the corridor seemed to be inexistent. Looking for the closest curtain to open, brighting up the whole entire space. Shortly after the light brightened up the place, the paintings became more apparent to her. She started realizing the paintings were actually portraits of gorgeous looking people. They looked like they belonged in a story book of Knights and kings. One of the portraits showed a woman with blonde hair and a beautiful smile. Her partner however, was the complete opposite, he carried with him an expressionless face with dark hair. Both wearing crowns.

The second portrait, showed three different people. As she took a deeper look into the picture, she noticed one of the faces was too familiar for her own likes. It was jareth, with his blonde hair and blue eyes. In the picture he looked so unworried and carefree with a genuine smile. Along his side, coexisted a man with smilier eyes to jareth but with dark hair. Similar to the first painting she had seen. Finally, beneath the two men there was the figure of a young girl with the most beautiful aspects. She also had blonde hair and blue eyes just like jareth. The thought of this being his family soon appeared in her mind. The family looked too fake to begin with, she couldn't understand how the people she saw looked so mesmerizing and perfect. 

Without noticing, the day passed by quickly. She no longer had the help of the outside light to guide her through the lengthy corridors. Not remembering where she initially came from, she found herself to be lost in the giant castle. She roamed around distinct hallways for a while, trying to see if any of the passages looked familiar to her, but alas it was useless. All the corridors looked exactly alike. 

After a while of walking around, the noise of a door closing in the background frightened her to the point where she jumped from being caught off guard. She hoped it was at least one of the servants of the castle. She tried walking to the location in which she heard the noise to see if she could get some help to get back. But still she saw no one in the distance. She could clearly hear the footsteps approach her, but still saw no one. Making her feel uneasy. The fact that the place she was in, was in complete darkness right as the sunset passed was not of any help. Her hope of any light remaining was placed on the moon outside, but still it wasn't enough to allow her to see properly. The footsteps only seemed to get closer and closer. They reached the point where she stopped breathing. A shadowy figure appeared in front of her, agitating her state of mind. 

"Sarah?" the figure asked, it didn't take her a long time to figure out that the voice belonged to Jareth.

"Jesus... you scared the shit out of me" i said, letting out the air that i locked away in my body.

"what are you doing in the east wing?" He asked.

"The what? " i asked in confusion as to what he called the place we were in.

"The place we're in, it's referred to as the east wing of the Castle." he said. 

"I was roaming around, and got lost in the process." i confessed, embarrassed over that detail. 

"Well lucky you that i found you. Now, come on." He said. As much as i hated being next to him, i was thankful that he found me. I didn't like being alone in the middle of the dark. From the little i could see, i noticed that he had his hair tied in a low ponytail. With his glasses on the top of his head. I started following him in the darkened hallway. We walked in complete silence in a series of corridors that had no lighting whatsoever. But for my luck, we finally arrived to one of the corridors that had windows. The moon was lighting up some of the darker areas in the castle. It was better than complete darkness. 

"I didn't get to ask this morning if you slept alright. " He said as he continued to walk, giving me his back. Part of me got irritated over the question, knowing damn well the whore and him kept me up all night. 

"I didn't." i said briefly. Hearing a small laugh.

"Why is that? i take great pride in the style of bedding we have here." he said sarcastically. 

"It was noisy." I blurred out. I regretted saying that after it came out of my mouth. I knew he'd want to go into further detail. 

"How so?" He asked, still facing away from me. Having him act like nothing happened last night exasperated me. 

"The on going giggles from a certain woman at two in the morning may have had something to do with it." I said while i became annoyed at how innocent he played. 

"Oh her, she was just a friend visiting" he said.

"Intimate friend" i corrected him. Hinting a small dosage of jealousy in my voice that i regretted. I noticed that after i said this, he came to a stop and turned his attention towards me. The only way i could glance at his face was thanks to the little light the moon provided. His movement was so swift that with one hand he held my chin up to his face, looking for my eyes. For that split second i was taken by his actions. The way he looked at me made me feel a mixture of emotions once more. Nervousness yet yearning for his touch. 

"Is that jealousy i hear love?" He asked in a dream like voice. Passion was roaming the eyes of the two. Her mind was telling her body to get free from the way he held her with his arm, but her body said otherwise. Her body wanted to be kept close to his. Yearning the touch of his hand more than ever. 

"I- No.." Was all my mouth could babble. Once more, i was hypnotized at the way his attention was focused on me and only me. 

"Don't tell me you wanted to join in on the fun last night?" He asked, but as soon as he said this the magic of the moment disappeared. Disgust filled her body. She didn't understand why his character changed so quickly, some of the time he could be so sweet and the rest he turned into this cocky being. In disbelief, she kept in quiet to better process what he asked. 

"What? Why is that the first thing that pops into your mind? It can't be possible that you..." I said in disbelief. I truly didn't understand his nature. 

"Oh please, spare me. I know exactly your type, the free spirited girls i might add. Why should this be any different than what you're accustomed to? I promise it'll be fun Sarah, you don't have to act with me, i know you terribly well." He said as his grip tightened around the waistline of the dress i was wearing. Infuriated at what he was insinuating, my hands took control in that moment. Pushing his body away from mine, and raising one hand to aim at his left cheek. Slapping away the smug smile he had while he talked. 

"I'm not one of your whores!" I yelled in the middle of the hallway. I slowly noticed that he raised his own hand to touch the bruised cheek. Shortly after, a small smile appeared in his face. Taking a step closer to her, pulling her even closer to his body than before. She tried to set herself free from his tight grip, but it was useless. The harder she tried to escape his arms, the more stuck she'd get like quicksand. In one of her attempts to have him release her, she kept moving her shoulders, but that only seemed to anger him . As she tried to release herself from him, he only found better ways to restrain her from moving. Until much after, Jareth had both of his arms around hers. Intertwined together, enabling her from leaving. He held her arms tight to stop her from moving any further. Soon after, she slowly became tired and surrendered. Retrieving one of his arms, he held his hand to her face where he slowly directed it towards his own face. 

Slowly, Sarah's body became numb with his touch. Her body felt like it was melting, and the only thing that kept her from slipping was the way he held her so close to his body. He leaned dangerously close to her face, eyeing her expression for the longest period. He got close to the point where each other's lips were an inch away. Feeling each other's heavy breath. However, instead of kissing her right there he composed himself and bit his lip. Taking one good look of her eyes again before he lifted his arms from her wait. Letting her go carefully while he took a step back from where he was with her. 

"If you keep walking straight from here, you'll get to your room." Jareth said before leaving her side completely. She was in complete shock as to what just happened between them. Fixing her composure, she started walking away from the place she just shared an intimate moment with him. Her head couldn't possibly process all the thoughts that kept appearing in her head. She had so many questions about the way he behaved. She didn't mean to slap him, but she was heated from the embarrassing words that kept coming out of his mouth. But all of those angry thoughts left her head quickly as she began thinking about the way he held her. So close to him

Following the instructions he had given her, she finally saw her room from far away. There she could see that two ladies that waited outside her door. She was glad to see her after all that happened. Once she got to the door she was greeted by them and numerous questions

"My lady, we were looking for you all day." Hera said while she looked at her partner.

"Yes, we were getting concerned." Amyxie admitted.

"I took a small stroll around the castle, that's all." i said. 

"Did something happen?" Amyxie asked while the three of us stepped inside the room.

"You're red as a tomato!" Hera exclaimed, giggling to herself. I walked straight to the mirror and noticed how red the two of my cheeks had become. Once more, the image of jareth holding me in his arms came to mind. The closeness of our lips and the way his eyes searched for mine were enough to hypnotize anyone. I was no exception. 

"Nothing happened" i lied.


	9. The one where she gets lost

-Jareth-

"If you keep walking straight from here you'll get to your room" he said before leaving her side completely. The urge of going back there to kiss her was immense. The way she gave in to him more than once only made him yearn her. But once more, he was thankful he practiced self control. If it were't for that, he'd would've carried her into his room and suffocated her with kisses. Composing himself, he only walked farther from her. Hearing her footsteps slowly disappear in the distance. Instead of going straight to his room, he went to the library. Left uneasy about one thing. Her eyes.

As he went inside the room filled with dozens of books, he goes to a certain section of the room in which he has a small chest. Opening it with a key he only seemed to have. Slowly going through a series of papers, he finally comes across the thing he desperately looked for. A photograph of her. It was beyond him how similar the two woman were. The only difference laid in the hair color, one of course had the brightest blonde hair, while the other woman had the darkest black hair. The eyes though, they were identical, the same green colored eyes. So full of passion an yet so innocent, how had he not recognized this before. Sitting back on the closest chair, he slowly thought about that odd situation he was in. Sarah looked exactly like his beloved Esther. Giving one more glance at the old photograph he had of the blonde woman, slowly putting it away in the chest he had. 

"How i miss you my dear." He said before leaving the old abandoned room. It's been years since he last saw a picture of her, so much time passed that he completely forgot how she looked until tonight. The eyes of a certain woman brought back those memories. He felt like a complete fool for not seeing it sooner, specially when he first saw Sarah ten years ago. Though they looked alike, the two were completely different people. Sarah was more outgoing and wild, a very strong character, thinking back to the tremendous slap she had given him. Slowly smiling to himself. Of course it was well deserved after his unfiltered mouth said what was said. Though it was his only way of getting her to hate him. He needed to put a barrier between both, but he found it hard. He couldn't control himself when it came to her. The only thing on his mind was kissing her and having her all to himself. But as much as he wanted her, he truly didn't want anything with her, not anymore at least. Not after being rejected so coldly last time. 

The following day, he got ready for the festival he would soon attend in the neighboring kingdom. The one event he actually looked forward to was amongst him, after the weeks he had gone without his dear friend. He'd finally be able to tell him all the trouble a certain woman has caused. He decided to skip breakfast and made sure to tell one of the servants to inform Sarah he'd be gone for two days at least. With that he left on horse to the other kingdom. 

in a matter of hours the sound of the music was a sign that was he getting closer to the realm of the king Arion. Where each year he would host the most marvelous festival where he'd invite both the upper class people such as magical Fae's and the servants. To come together and celebrate the good fortune of that years harvest. Had to be the second best event of the year right after the parties either myself or my family threw. 

Once at the gate of the town, i was greeted by some of the servants of King Arion. Asking for the horse to put it away in their stables. Forming me that the yearly celebration had just begun. Thanking them i made my way to seek the company of my friend. In the distance i could see Sindri with a group of woman, laughing at their jokes.

"By the gods! it's always is a pleasure to see you Jareth! i was beginning to wonder where you were" Sindri said, while excusing himself from the small circle the women around made. 

"I see you're in good company!" i said, pointing at the women that once seeing who i was bowed down from the distance.

"No company is better than yours, now tell me how are things at the castle beyond the goblin city?" He asked, while grabbing two drinks from a nearby table.

"Eventfull to be rather blunt old friend, Someone's staying with us for the time being." I confessed.

"Friend of yours Jareth?" He said laughing at the serious face i had. 

"Not exactly. It's that teenager from ten years ago, Sarah the girl who solved the labyrinth." I said. Looking at his expression, his laughter came to a stop to only choke on his drink.

"That Sarah?! Now how did that happen?" he asked paying closer attention. I started explaining how Sarah turned into a permanent resident at the castle of mine. Explaining the situation with the two children and her friend that was unbearable he thought. He eyed him for a couple of second before saying anything.

"And now you're stuck with a bunch of emotions from seeing her again i presume? Who wouldn't be, i mean you practically love the girl Jareth" He said taking a sip on the drink he held on his hand.

"I most certainly don't! Whatever i felt then is no longer there i assure you" i lied. 

"Then why even bring her up?" he said while smiling. How i hated when he did that notion, always winning an argument.

"Any who, where's Rosemary? I wanted to say hello to her." i asked

"She's somewhere around here, talking to her friends about the wedding next year." He said while pointing at the small group of women that surrounded Sindri's soon to be wife. With one hand, Sindri waved to the redhead to come over and say hello to his friend. Excusing herself from her friends she soon walked to the pair of men who awaited for her. 

"Jareth! I'm so glad to see you ! Sindri keeps nagging about wanting to go back to you" Rosemary said in between laughs. The three of them had become the greatest of friends during their childhood, including Esther. 

"I always enjoy saying hi to a beautiful woman such as yourself" I said, while bowing before her. Slowly grabbing her hand to lay a kiss on it. 

"Watch it " Sindri said in the background, with a hint of annoyance. 

The three of them spent the whole evening together in the festival, once in a while Jareth would take Rosemary away from Sindri to have a dance with her, away from her future husband. Which only made him get angry that his future wife was dancing with another man that was not him. Throughout the festival, Jareth would get several request of young girls to dance with. He of course did not object to any of their request. Since his primary focus was to slowly forget the emotions Sarah brought back. He danced the entire night with different beauties including the daughter of King Arion, and other duchesses from different kingdoms that like himself were there for the festival. 

The night was going incredibly amazing until he felt the presence of someone within the labyrinth. His soul was connected to the place and whenever there was someone in it he could sense it quickly. However for him to get the sensation of someone being there, it had to be someone other than the people of the realm. Jareth made a crystal ball appear in his hand, and slowly brought up the image of whoever was inside his labyrinth. Within the magical ball, he started seeing a woman with dark hair wondering around the labyrinth late at night. The image became clearer and he noticed that the woman was Sarah. 

"How can that be possible.." He said in a low voice to himself. He walked straight to the couple that was dancing together.

"Sorry to interrupt, but i have to go. A certain Human is in a predicament. Rose, i was wondering if you'd stay a couple of weeks in my castle after the festival i'll be hosting?" I asked.

"Why would you need me there?" She asked, looking confused.

"I'll be gone for a few weeks after the festival ends and there's a woman who is staying with me. She's new to the place and she doesn't know anyone there. I was hoping you'd be of some company to her until i got back" I finally said, because from what i noticed i knew that Sarah would get in a predicament once more. But i wouldn't be there, at least if Rose were to go she'd be there with her.

"Of course! i'd be glad to be of help" She answered. From the corner of my eye i could see the smirk in Sindri's face. I knew damn well what that fool was about to say.

" I thought you didn't care for the human Jareth? " he said while smiling at his bride to be.

"Oh shut it" i said before using my magic and transporting myself to the labyrinth. 

-Sarah-

Earlier in the day ... 

I was briefly informed in the morning that Jareth was going to be gone for a few days for some party that was happening later on in the day. Part of her was once more thankful that he would be leaving for a few days. Since the events from last night made her question her feelings for jareth again. If only he hadn't said those harsh words, she might've actually kissed him. But she had given up trying to decipher his character, since he changed too often. Without giving her any warning whatsoever.

Jareth didn't care what she did, so she made a decisions to go and visit her friends in the fairy forest. Which is where they had been when she found Sir Didymus the first time. A few miles ahead, is where the three friends lived. Though, she didn't know how she'd get there. After finishing up breakfast, she asked one of the servants if she could be taken there. Arguing that 'His Majesty' didn't care what she did. Intimidating the poor goblin into getting a horse for her to travel in. The beautiful horse was amazing, white just like snow. She didn't care she wasn't wearing pants like a normal person would while riding a horse. Plus her father only showed her how to ride the simple way with both legs extended and pointing separate ways. Of course her mother never liked the way she rode horse, since it technically wasn't "ladylike".

Dismissing the fact that she didn't have the proper outfit to ride, she started heading towards the fairy forest that was inside the Labyrinth. However before she left she made sure to get direction from one of the servants to make sure she didn't get lost. With that she went on her way. After an hour of riding into the labyrinth, she started seeing the forest that was full of glitter. She knew she was getting closer to the small house that belonged to her friends. 

Finally she arrived to the house that was near a pond, in the outside of the house she saw some of the belongings of the three friends. It was funny the way the house was small and yet they had a giant adorable beast as a roommate. Knocking on the door, she heard the Voice of Hoggle argue with Ludo.

"Sarah!" Hoggle said, running to hug me. The two other friends came dashing to greet her as well.

"My Lady! Tis' a lovely Surprise" Sir Didymus said grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Sawah hug!" The gigantic beast said before raising me in the air.

"Hi guys! I've missed you all" I said while smiling at the three friends.

"What'ya doin here Sarah? " Hoggle asked

"I came to visit, i was bored in the Castle and i needed to be with my friends" i said

"look no further my fair maiden, we'll be humbled to entertain you this evening." Sir Didymus said.

"Ludo get some chairs out, We'll have tea " Hoggle said pointing at the few chairs they had inside. 

"That sounds wonderful" i said finally sitting at the chair Ludo had brought outside. The day went by smoothly, she was enjoying her time there. Outside the castle where she could get her mind off a certain king that has been troubling her ever since she got there. During the time she spent there, Hoggle asked what happened after they left the other day, and so she started remembering the occurrences that took place. Saddening her a bit, she decided not to keep talking about the subject. Instead she wanted to hear about any news around the kingdom. After asking this, she found out by Hoggle that there was a festival in the next kingdom, where she presumed Jareth was in. 

After having tea outside, she had a quick snack Hoggle had prepared. She was more than surprised that she now was finding out just how good he cooked. As the day went by so did the sun. She feared that she'd get lost in the dark again. So within the following hour she said her goodbyes. Ludo while summoning away the rock that helped keep the plates in place, sacred off the horse she came in. Disappointed at what that meant, she'd have to walk back to the castle.

"Ludo sorry .." He said while frowning at what he had done. 

"It's alright, it was an accident. I'll just walk back" i said, looking at the path that was semi lightened up.

"Are you sure my lady? We can always take you back, it's of no problem" Sir Didymus said.

"No it's fine, i can use the walk after being in the castle for those weeks. Bye you guys!" I said before walking away from the small house. As i look back i see all three of them wave goodbye before completely going inside their home. For the remainder of the walk, i tried to walk quickly just so that i wouldn't get caught in the middle of the darkness. She was in the labyrinth after all. She was in it once but the only difference was that the first time it was daylight. Although, even if it got dark at least this time she'd have a reliable source of light which would be the moon light. 

After about an hour of walking straight, she noticed that the path she went through earlier in the day looked different. As she kept walking straight, she saw from the distance that some of the tree had rearranged themselves through the means of magic. She remembered the first time she witnessed something similar, the time the walls of the labyrinth moved by themselves and sabotaged any markings she'd previously made. Knowing this, she turned behind and saw a complete different path than the one she had walked in.

"Just Why!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. 

She knew too well that she'd have to find a different route to get home. Regretting not accepting her friends help when they offered it. Now she was obligated to roam around the labyrinth late at night, praying nothing bad happened to her. She started walking into a different path that ultimately led her deeper into the labyrinth but she didn't know any of it until much later. Once she finally stepped outside the Fairy forest, she found her self in an actual maze of bushes. Becoming more and more disappointed in the path she took a while ago. At the rate she was going, the dress she was wearing made it difficult to actually move. 

Without noticing, the anticipated time she thought would take to get back home got extended much longer. About an hour more than what she initially thought. She was glad that the moon was out, she could see through the place better. But her feet were killing her, she didn't have the same physical attributes like in her teen years. Looking for a part to rest for a couple of minutes, she sat down in the pavement floor. Taking a break from walking in a tight dress and in the middle of a hot summer night. 

The only thing she saw from the sides of her, were once more the bushes that were about eight feet tall. However, she could see the fairies that had this glow in them. Which made her become at ease because she at least knew she wasn't alone there. After a while of sitting down in the floor, she heard the strong wind blow fiercely around her. Standing up to see what it was, she saw the king standing a few feet away from her. 

"How can a person get in so much trouble, and in such a short amount of time?" Jareth asked, laughing as he walked near me.

"Save it, i'm tired" I answered truthfully.

"Can i inquire how you got here?" He asked

"I was visiting Hoggle, and the horse i borrowed ended up fleeing. So my only option was to walk back to the castle, it didn't seem far, but i noticed that everything in this damn place changes." i explained to him who was extending his hand towards me. I noticed he was rather tired too, but a different type of exhaustion. Giving him my hand and waiting for his response.

"Hold onto me, i'll get us back to the castle" He said, while pulling me closer to his body. With both of my arms, i surrounded them around his waist and got ready for the feeling of teleporting to another place. The immense pull i went through, made my whole body dizzy. It wasn't until i opened my eyes that i saw my room again. However, from behind me i saw the way Jareth collapsed to the floor. My first instinct was to hold him from falling straight to the floor, but my reaction wasn't quick enough. He didn't look like he physically got hurt, it was more like extreme tiredness. Panicking at the sight of the fallen king, i called out for the women that normally would wait for me outside my door. 

"Jareth ! Oh My god please wake up !" I shouted at him, but he didn't look like he was conscious. I quickly looked for a pulse in his neck, and there it was. Soft but there. Exhaling in relief, i sat down in the floor with his motionless body. Putting his head on my legs.

"Amyxie ! Hera! I need help!" I shouted once more to get the attention from them. After a couple of minutes waiting for someone to come in, i hear the voice of the two ladies come in. Both shocked seeing their king in the floor and unconscious.

"What happened!" Amyxie said, going towards the floor to air her fallen king.

"He went looking for me and he brought me back here. When i turned around he had already fallen." I answered.

"He must've exhausted himself... Hera help me get him to the bed" Amyxie said to the other woman who was next to her.

"Is he going be alright ?" I asked, deeply concerned for his health. 

"Most likely my dear, when any magical being tries to use the teleporting spell more than twice, it causes a heavy drought of their power. Which in this occasion, not only did he use it on himself but you as well" Amyxie explained while slowly lifting his king to Sarah's bed. 

"Yes My Lady, for the moment he needs to rest and recover the lost energy" Hera said going to the bed and fixing it to put their king in. 

"My dear, could you help us by undressing him?"Amyxie said as she placed the head of the king on the bed. Going to the bathroom to get cold water.

"Wha-at? " i replied embarrassed at what they had just asked.

"Yes, just his shirt. we'd do it but we're trying to get his fever down" Hera said, grabbing the bowl of cold water Amyxie brought back from the bathroom with a wet cloth. I glanced at the immobile state jareth was in. Walking towards the bed, i started unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing. Revealing his bare muscular chest. I Slowly held one of his hands up to get the arms of the shirt off from his body, while doing so, my eyes ventured to all the physical aspects he had. His abdomen and chest weren't the only place that was ripped. It was all over his upper body too. If anyone were to look at him the same i was doing, their initial thought would be that he was extremely athletic. 

My cheeks were burning hot, the men from up there were never like this. Well at least the ones she'd met. The only time she'd come across a man that was built, would be through movies. Showing handsome actors half dressed. Once in a while, i'd look over to Jareth and see how peaceful he looked resting. Even in his sleep, he looked attractive. I carefully place one hand over his forehead to see if his fever had gone done, and miraculously it did. Amyxie assured me that by tomorrow he would get all his energy back. With that said, the two servants left the room and before they left they said they'd come by early in the morning to check on their king.

I Was left alone in the room with his sleeping body, shirtless body i might say. Nonetheless, i was stuck with the dress i was wearing from the day. I didn't want to call them back and help my useless self. So i was determined to get the dress off all by myself without any help. However to my good fortune, i was able to take off the actual gown, but the corset was something completely different. It was much more harder, after a while of trying to take it off, i gave up and just put on one of the night gowns that were inside the armoire. I made my way to one of the couches and laid down, slowly dozing off from tiredness.


	10. The one where they go on a horse ride

-Jareth-

The headache was unbearable, he woke up in a pile of sweat. Surrounded by pillows and heavy blankets. To his surprise he found himself completely naked from his top half. Touching the now dried up cloth that resided on his forehead, he lifted his body from the state he was in. Looking at his surroundings, he realized it wasn't his room but someone else's. Soon after taking a better look at the room, he realized it was Sara's bedroom. His heart stopped. Realizing that he was shirtless and didn't remember one single thing after he found her in the Labyrinth late at night. What happened next, was a complete blur to him. His eyes ventured at the room, and in the floor he found her dress from last night. Terrified at what he saw in the floor, he couldn't bring himself to roam his eyes next to the other side of the bed. However, when he finally looked next to him he found no one there. A part him was disappointed. 

He wondered where Sarah was if not next to him, so he stood up from the bed. As he roamed around the bed, he finally found her in the couch asleep. Looking at her, he witnessed just how beautiful she was. Without any makeup, and he was still captivated by her natural beauty. Her hair was all over her face, but he could still see face. So peaceful. He gently took one of his hands, and removed the hair strands that were hiding her face. Slowly placing the hair strands at the side of her head, he uncovered her sleepy face. The rosy cheeks and those plumbed lips. He felt awful that she slept in the couch that night, so he kneeled down to the couch level to pick her up. He lightly took his arms underneath her body, and picked her up. Without him doing anything, he felt the arms of her curl up on each side of his neck. Holding onto him and reclining her head in his bare chest. He stopped for a spilt second to further admire her. Feeling her low respiration. He walked towards the bed and laid her down carefully. Tucking her in before he left the room. 

On his way out he picked up the shirt that belonged to him. Walking outside the room, he started putting his shirt on, crossing path with Amyxie. Guessing by what it looked like, he rapidly defended himself from her misconception.

"It's not what it looks like! " he said closing the door behind him.

"You don't have to give me any explanations your Majesty." Amyxie said with half a smile on

"Oh please like you weren't thinking it, Now please explain what happened last night. I can't seem to remember anything." i said while buttoning up the leftover buttons on the loose shirt.

"We heard the lady scream for help and when we we came in, we found you unconscious on the floor. I think it had to do with the spell used." She said

"The lady was quite concerned, she took care of you after we left the room late at night." She added

"Is that so?" i asked, surprised at what i heard from her. Sarah was concerned for my wellbeing. The small goblin nodded in agreement. Smiling at the notion, i gave orders to get Sarah dressed for a riding lesson she'd take with me later on. I wanted to thank her properly. After getting to his room, he headed towards the shower to get ready for the day. As he bathed himself, he kept thinking about the fact that Sarah was the one who took care of him the entire night. Feeling the strange sensation of smiling from the thoughts he produced.

-Sarah-

Her neck was aching, from being in the couch last night. Not only that but her body ached too, the corset had left a bruise on her body from sleeping in it all night. However, as she woke up, she wasn't met with the hard couch she was sure she slept in. Instead, she was in her bed. From what she realized, she somehow appeared on the bed. Jareth was no where to be seen, but he left the pillows next to her impregnated with his scent. The knock on her door made her jump from the bed, once she made whoever was outside come in, she noticed that it was the two women from last night that helped her with the fallen king. Hera walked in with the a pile of clothes, and Amyxie had a pair riding boots. She was soon informed that the king wanted her to join him on a riding lesson. Even though she clearly knew how to, she accepted anyway. 

Once she walked towards the mirror to be helped into her new change of clothes, she was asked why she didn't call one of them to help her out of the corset. But she confessed that she didn't want to be of any trouble late at night. So she went through the pain of being in the corset the entire night. As the ladies untied the corset from the back, they noticed the bruises that had formed around her ribs. 

"My dear, are you sure you're all right? your body is all bruised up." Amyxie said, while she moved her body towards the mirror to let Sarah see better the bruises they claimed to be there. Staring at the mirror she started seeing the purple bruises on her skin. However, she actually wanted to go out and venture around the grounds with Jareth. So she paid no real attention to it. 

"Yeah i'm fine, their just small bruises. They'll go away" I said trying to convince them. I had never been more happy in that moment when they showed me the ridding clothes they picked for me. It was a pair of pants and a shirt. With no corset attached to it. I was ecstatic at just seeing the change of clothes. After being helped out of the corset, i went ahead and put on the new set of clothes. After this, i was informed that Jareth was waiting for me in the dinning hall. I combed my hair, and walked outside the room. 

Once in the dinning hall, i noticed that Jareth was sitting in a chair far away from the door. Again, he was looking at some papers, but once he looked up, he went to my side. 

"How did you sleep?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"My neck is a bit stiff" I said while laughing and rubbing my neck.

"I can imagine, i'm sorry i made you go through that." He said before leading me to my chair next to his. 

"It's fine, as long as you're doing okay" I added.

"Yes, i'm quite better thank you." he replied after seeing himself next to me. She was glad to hear this, because as much as she hated it, she was actually worried about him. After seeing fall down like she had down last night, really worried her. 

"So why the horse ride?" I asked. Hearing the doors open from the kitchen that soon followed with the line of servants with trays once more. They began serving the food and the drinks for the two of them. 

"I thought it would be a nice gesture. That way you could learn your way around the lands without getting lost." He said while smiling at her. Something had changed, he was being too nice to her. Her mind was waiting for his sudden change in mood like all those other times, but her heart wanted him to stay like this.

"Yeah i guess it could be useful " i added, Stupid, stupid, stupid... Why did i reply with that boring ass answer.

"I would sure hope so" He said before beginning to eat. After that, the two sat in complete silence. It was as if both were too scared or too shy to say anything. Of course she was taken by the sudden change in his mood, but she was also wondering how long it would take for him to change attitude like all those other nights. After the two finished eating, he led her to the outside part of the castle. As they walked farther from the castle, she started seeing the stables that held the royal horses. In the distance she could hear them, walking inside she saw the amazing creatures. From what she saw she could clearly see that the animals were high end of horses.

"Pick one" He said while reclining on the wall from the wooden cottage. 

"Any?" i said

"Yes, whichever you want." he replied. 

I headed deeper inside the room to witness all of the horses that were inside. While roaming around, my eyes fell on one special horse. It looked exactly like the one her father used to own when she was little. A Friesian horse, a black one. The creature was absolutely beautiful. The connection between both was astonishing, her hand went to touch the horse who seemed docile. 

"This one" i said, starting at the majestic beast, he walked to the place i was in and brought the horse out. He handed me the reins and left to get the horse he'd be using. Soon after he came out with a blue roan quarter horse. She was in complete amaze that he had this fine collection of horses. Seeing as though, the two horses he brought out would've cost millions in the aboverworld. As soon as he came out with his horse, he led her outside the stables to finally use them. Once outside, she noticed that Jareth mounted his horse rather quickly. As she tried to get up, the pouncing pain her in ribs caused her curl up in agony. Jareth, noticing this sight he went to her side as fast as he could.

"Are you alright?" he asked, grabbing a hold of her with his arm. 

"Yeah.. it just have some bruises from the corset. " i replied, trying to get on top of the horse once more, but failed again. The pouncing pain had of course came back. It would be impossible for her to get on top of the horse.

" You shouldn't ride if you're hurt... maybe it'd be best if we-" he said, cutting his sentence.

"No! I'm fine, i just need a bit of help i you don't mind" i said. He then kneeled down to put his hands on the floor to give me a small boost up. Placing my foot, i went up. The pain was still there, but at least it wasn't as bad as the first time she tried to mount the horse by herself. Jareth made sure she was okay before returning to his own horse. With that the two of them started going on their way. As they roamed around the grounds of the outside of the castle, he showed her some the way she could find her way to the castle. Since he too knew that his labyrinth changed every second, he showed her some of the patterns he used to get home. The day outside was the perfect weather, not too hot but not too cold either. It was just perfect. She hadn't noticed how attractive he seemed in his riding outfit. But then again, he was always handsome. 

I noticed how much more at ease he looked outside the castle, it was as if the only thing he wanted to do was ride his horse all day long. Free from any obligations. She enjoyed his company, the two of them talked for hours. Never once did the thoughts of all the things that happened to her once she arrived pop into her head. His company made her feel calm. He had this calming energy that she noticed in more than one occasion. 

"Tell me Goblin King, has their been any other person to beat your Labyrinth?" i asked the blonde man next to me. Proud at the tremendous accomplishment she made years ago.

"To be completely honest dearest, no. You have been the only one" he replied.

"I'm glad i'm the only one that holds that tittle." I said admitting the satisfaction that no has ever won. 

"You're glad ?" he wondered, smiling at the remark i made.

"Umm... i mean not because i'd be jealous its more like ..." the words wouldn't form, i was getting nervous.

"Jealous? " he said, stopping the horse completely. Then leading it straight next to hers. 

"That's not what i was trying to say..." i responded.

"Then let me make it easier for you my dear, You're the only person i have ever made a dream bumble for. " he said, while continuing his ride. I was left speechless, somehow he knew exactly what i was talking about. Part of her was actually happy to hear what he admitted just now. She was the only person he made a masquerade for. Making her heart beat slightly faster, and making her cheeks blush. The two of them continued their ride through the forest. 

"By the way, how did i end up in the bed last night ?" i asked, since i knew it was highly unlikely for me to sleep walk.

"I woke up early, and found you sleeping in the couch. So naturally, i carried you to your bed." he replied. Again i was shocked at how much he changed. He now was learning about this new side part of him.

"Thank you... You know before yesterday i bumped into a couple of gorgeous portraits. Was that your family?" i asked, seriously wondering who those people were. 

"Ah yes, the paintings. They're my family. The king and queen and my other two siblings, Eldan and Fay. I'm the eldest of the three. " he replied. 

"They look so unrealistic... " i said, hinting back at how perfect the family members looked. With the remainder of the day, he took it upon himself to take care her to a small lake that was nearby. Once they arrived there, she could see the sparkling water from where she was. Jareth made a complete stop and shortly after got down from his horse. He knew she was hurt, so he went to help her get down. From where she was, she saw him stand next to her and offer his arms to help her get down . In the actual attempt to get down, her grip slip from the harness causing her to fall straight to his arms. For her luck, he caught her before she could actually fall to the ground. But once he did this, she was caught in his arms. Closer than ever to his body. 

The feeling of being so close to him made her get so nervous. He looked down at her from where he stood while she looked up at him. Without noticing it, she realized his face was inclining towards hers. Scared of what might've occurred she moved away from him. Making him smile for the quick actions she took to avoid anything from happening. However, the noise of a thunderstorm appeared. 

"So this is the lake you wanted to show me?" I quickly said to change the subject. 

"Yeah, it's rather beautiful in this season." He said, while handing me both horses as he went to get some water. As he went over to the lake, the loudest thunder made it's presence known to the two of us. Startling me and the horses, it caused me loosen up the reigns for both horses. As the thunderstorm continued, the two horses became more frantic. Leading to them pulling away and eventually running off. From the distance, Jareth had witnessed everything. He tried running after them, but it was useless.

"I left for one minute Sarah, and now this!" He was yelling, pointing at the missing horses. 

"I'm sorry, but you don't have to talk to me that way!" yelling back.

"Then how else am i supposed to get through that thick head of yours? Things always seem to go awfully bad when i leave" he said walking towards me.

"How was i supposed to know they'd run off!" i yelled at him for accusing me of the recent incidents.

"You literally had one job Sarah...and now it's about to rain!" he said, while he pointed at the grey sky. 

"They pulled away from me!" defending the little honor i had. While the two of us argued about the situation, the sky began getting darker and rain drops started falling. The rain only seemed to get more stronger by the minute. The two of us were getting soaked in water. 

"I cannot believe this!" he yelling even more. He explained that he didn't have enough energy to do magic at the moment. I looked around and saw in the distance the smallest cave opening. It didn't go any further, it was just a slight opening that at least helped hide from the rain.

"Oh stop whining! There's a small opening over there" i said pointing at what i saw in the distance. The two of us ran towards the hidden place. As we went over there, we had to squish in together to be able to get inside. Once more, our bodies were right next to each other. I felt his heart beating, and he felt mine. 

"Do you see what you caused? Now we're stuck here until the water settles down. " he said to her while looking down at her. She had no other option but to keep the same eye contact if she wanted to defend herself from the things he thought she caused.

"Did you not hear what said! They pulled away from me" yelling at him for insisting on blaming me for what happened. 

"Oh I'm terribly sorry that i asked so much of you! I keep forgetting that your an imbecile that can't do anything right!" He yelled down at her, his hair was soaked in water. He could feel the heaviness of it wet hair drip on his shirt. 

"How can you be so childish! It's impossible to talk to you. Tell me are you deaf?! " i tried yelling even more, but the two of us kept arguing and arguing. My hair was soaking wet, i kept trying to fix it from falling down my face but it was useless. I was about to explode in anger, he just wouldn't listen. But i wasn't about to let him win an argument.

"Who's idea was it to go out today! Yours!" I added.

"I apologize for trying to do something nice for you, i'll make sure it's the last time!" Jareth said while screaming at her and looking down at her. However, his eyes were placed fiercely on her. Eyeing her lips now more than ever. The outfit she wore was soaked in water, causing it to shrink around her body. Displaying her natural physical features since the clothes she wore were wrapped around her body tightly. She started noticing that he began biting his lip. Breathing heavier than usual. 

"Oh you're damn right it's the last thing we do together. I mean i don't know why i bother with you anymore. You're just this entitled person wh-" before i could finish the sentence, i was interrupted with both of his hands on my face. Pulling it all the way to his own face. Feeling the crashing sensation of his lips on mine. His mouth was full of hunger, and the only thing that could satisfy the sensation was my lips. He placed his arms all over my body, his arms roamed around the waist of my body, gripping it so tightly that my breath was taken from me. Holding her closer to him than they were before. The kiss kept going on, leaving me in shock at what he was doing. My body was weak, it felt like it was under his spell and command. He had complete rule over me, because once his lips clashed onto mine i gave in to him. Kissing him back with the same hunger. The emotions he stirred up only awoke this hate/passion heat in not only me, but him as well. From all the incidents that had occurred since she got here, the passion she was holding in was only building up. Bottling up, until today that it spilt.

-Jareth -

I wanted to keep my emotions in control since she first fell to my arms, but when the two of us hid in that closed space. The need to have her was only increasing as she kept arguing with me. The anger was only making me want her more, not only that but the way her wet clothes hung on her body was driving me crazy. It was like she was purposely torturing me, testing my will power. Like she wanted to see how much i could take, only to make me look like a fool once i surrendered to her. I tried to stop myself from anything that i would regret later on, but alas it was not successful. The more passion she gave in to her arguments while screaming in the middle of the rain drove me insane. I needed to have her. 

I took the first steps, shutting her up completely, when i held her face closer to mine and finally kissed her. Something that i tried avoiding for the longest time, was now happening. And it felt amazing. Why had he prolonged something that was unavoidable was beyond him. As he tasted her lips, he knew then that he never once wished to be parted from her. As he kissed her passionately, he knew deep down he found his other half. He thought his other half was Esther, but never had he felt this way about a woman. As the rain fell that afternoon, so did he. He finally admitted to himself, that he fell for Sarah. He could no longer suppress the emotions Sarah had brought out on him. In his attempt to stop any emotion from coming back, it backfired. He was now left vulnerable. With each kiss he gave her, he slowly accepted the one true fact that was there in front him all this time. He was in love with Sarah.


	11. The one with the harvest festival (pt1)

-Sarah- 

Exactly a week passed since the kiss. What happened after they stopped was a complete blur to her. All she truly remembered was the awkward walk they both shared after the rain stopped. Once the two saw the castle in front, Jareth left her side and went a separate way. She walked straight to her room once she made it inside the castle. The thoughts floating through her mind were making her drown in this pool of uneasiness. Her emotions were all over the place, spilled like water after being boiled for a long period of time. Her heart was a mess, if she could physically see her heart, it'd be beating so fast, with no rhythm whatsoever. Once in her room, she closed the door so harshly and falling straight to the floor. Her body, leaning against the door with the soaking dress was trying to recover from the events that occurred. Her breath felt heavy, like the wet clothes wrapped around her body. She touched the place where his lips had been not so long ago. The memory of his hands around her body made her blush uncontrollably. She touched her cheeks to feel just how hot they were. The one thing that was pressed on her memory, was what he did after he released her from his grasp. After his lips left hers, he caressed her face with his hand. Slowly taking the strands of hair away from her face. Desiring more than just a touch.

Nothing happened after that day, she hoped she'd have an encounter with him and maybe talk about what happened the day before. But it was as if he was purposely ignoring her. Making sure he'd never cross paths with her, the few times she dinned downstairs she never once saw him there. It wasn't until the day of the Festival that she finally saw Jareth. He was making sure everything was going according to his arrangements. Walking inside the kitchen, she witnessed him argue with a goblin about some of the drinks that would be served at the gathering. After dismissing the goblin, he finally looked up and saw her standing there. 

"You look real busy with the party" I said walking towards him. 

"Yes well these bloody goblins don't know a thing about fine liquor." He said, while rubbing the sides of his forehead. Indicating the slight annoyance he felt towards the talk he had with the goblin. 

"From what iv'e seen, it looks like it's going to be a big event" i said.

"I hope so, otherwise all these preparations would be useless if my festival didn't attract a high number of guests" He said as he pointed at one of the trays of food that laid in the table. Indicating a goblin to check the tray.

"I'll leave you to finish" I said, but i was soon interrupted by his quick response.

"Sarah, Hold On!" he shouted before i could walk anymore.

"Yeah?" 

"Will i see you tonight? " he asked, in desperate need of an answer.

"Probably" i said smiling.

"Good...But, What i truly wanted to ask was if i could be your companion during the festival? If it's fine with you" He said, my cheeks had blushed without my knowledge. Soon turing a rosy pink 

"I- yes. Yes you can. " I blurred out without processing what he asked of me.

"Good. I'll meet you outside your door later in the day."He said before storming the room to follow a goblin who was carrying the wrong items for a tray that was meant to have candies for the guests. She tried her best to hide the enormous smile that formed as he asked if he could be her partner that evening. As happy as she was, she needed to get ready for that evening. Today she had a reason to look and become more pleasing to ones eye. She wanted the king's full attention that evening. Determined, she immediately called her two ladies to begin getting dressed for the evenings festival. 

The two women were nice enough to prepare a bath for her filled with bath salts and other relaxing oils. Soon as she finished her bath, she was met with a bathrobe that was hung on a wall within the bathroom. She left the bathroom, to meet the two ladies who were coming inside the room with a white box that had a pink bow. Hera giggled with Amyxie as she see held the note that was attached to the box. Handing it to Sarah, she read the small note. 

Wear it tonight...

J.

After putting down the note, she opened the white box that had the most gorgeous red gown. The red rhinestones that belonged to the dress sparkled every time the dress moved. Not just that, but the fact that the dress was made out of a layer of silk underneath and two layers of sheer on top. The first layer of sheer, was this bright red color. On top of that, one thin layer of black sheer that made the red underneath look like a blood red. At the very end of the dress, you could see another lining of jewels, black ones. With small roses forming at the ends of the dress. She was in complete awe, he picked a dress that had her favorite flower. Gently taking out the dress, she felt the lightness of it. Making her a bit happy that it wasn't like all those other dresses she was forced to wear. Soon after taking out the dress, Amyxie brought a box that contained a pair black flats. Soon Hera explained that in festivals, it was accustomed to dress less luxurious. Basically a toned down version of a ball. Women wore smaller gowns with no corsets and flats. While the men dressed in simple clothing, from shirts and pants instead of vibrant pieces. 

After two hours of waiting for her hair to become dry, it finally got to the point where she could hold her hair without having her hand become wet. With the help of the two maids, she started putting on the dress the king himself had picked out for her. The dress slid onto her body smoothly, it was the perfect size. She grinned at the mirror in front of her as she noticed the cleavage that the dress had. And not to mention how the dress complimented her hips more than anything. Giving her the hourglass figure. 

Once Hera tied the laces the dress had, she continued to get ready. While she tried to apply the makeup the two women had brought with them, they started to fix her hair. From what she could tell, they were planning on placing small red flowers in her hair. She began noticing how strange the makeup they brought her looked compared to the makeup she owned in her world. What appeared to be lipstick came in a small container along with a brush. She was briefly instructed, to dip the brush and color her lips. Following that, she used a powder on her face to smoothen it out. Applying what seemed to be blush on both cheeks. However she didn't find any eyeshadow, eyeing the box that container the mascara she rubbed the dark paste on her eyelid. With a different brush she started blending the black to create a smokey eye. Something she did when going out for drinks with her friend. 

After being done with her makeup, she finally took a look at what the two women had done with her hair. She noticed her hair was no longer down on her shoulders, but instead it was in a up hair do with random strands of hair hanging on the sides. Tiny flowers were placed around her hair, giving her such a natural look to her appearance. Amyxie gently sprayed her with perfume before she stood up. 

"My lady... You look beautiful!" Hera said as she smiled with her partner. The two maids were pleased at the work they had done with her. Though the eye makeup was catching their attention quite a bit. They looked at her in amaze with a hint of confusion since the women in the underground didn't accustom to wear any.

"You're eyes my dear...can hypnotize whoever they desire." Amyxie said as she gazed at her lady. The dark shadow in her eyes made her eyes become more alive and vibrant. Without noticing how the time went by, all three began hearing the music being played outside the castle. Soon enough the sun had set, and it was dark outside. However, the outside of the castle was lid up with several candle lights. The sudden knock on the door made her heart stop, for the person waiting outside for her was the king. Without realizing, she let out a huge smile and walked towards the door to open it. As the door opened, she saw Jareth's back but as soon as he heard the door open he turned his attention to the brunette. 

-Jareth- 

Whatever breath i had, was gone. Stolen, and never to be found as i laid my eyes on her. Any hope of finding my oxygen was far gone. Never had i seen more beauty on a woman than in that instant as i admired her from where i stood. Her eyes could've commanded me to kill anyone and i would've been more than pleased if i was allowed to admire those eyes longer. As much as i wanted to kiss her lips, i wanted to know her feelings after the incident of the previous week. I could't spare my emotions after that, i was bound to become hers. Even if she wanted nothing to do with me, i was too deep in a pool of emotions i bottled up. Nothing could save me anymore. I was hers, and all i wanted was to be with my other half. 

"You look... mesmerizing." I said, giving her my hand to lead her outside to the festival that awaited for us. She smiled and handed me her hand. With that, the two started walking towards the gate of the castle. Once outside the castle, the music being played became louder as they reached the gates. Finally, in the distance they witnessed the people dancing in the middle of the square. From what i noticed, many from different kingdoms arrived to festival. Including Rose who awaited for him in the distance. As they walked further into the festival, the eyes of everyone were directly on his companion. He couldn't help but to feel a hint of jealousy at the way the men observed her. 

"This looks amazing, but is it me or do we have the full attention of everyone?" Sarah asked, as she looked around the place to only find herself with the raging eyes of the women who envied her. 

"Don't pay much attention to them, all they know what to do is gossip and smile. Besides, you are the most beautiful woman here in the festival. " I added, making her feel more at ease with herself. Instead of looking down at the floor, she looked straight up like a true queen.

"I suppose women from here aren't much different either. " She said smiling at the group of women who gossiped and pointed at her from the distance. Still holding onto my arm the entire time. Looking at her, i witnessed this glow in her. She was full of life. After everything that happened, the only desire i had was for my love to be retuned. Gazing upon her, made my soul complete. Even if my love weren't returned, i'd die happily because i was able to love her with all my soul. I couldn't help but feel adoration for the woman. 

"I want you to meet someone." i said, whispering into her hear due to the loud music playing in front of everyone. 

"Who?" she asked.

"A friend of mine, i think you'll be much pleased with her." I said before leaving her side for a split second. In the distance, i saw Rosemary with the same group of woman who had stared down at Sarah as she arrived next to him. Once the redhead saw the king she smiled and excused herself from the women. 

"Jareth! I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up to your festival. By the way i saw that girl you were with" Rose said while she elbowed his arm. He couldn't help but smile at her comment.

"Sarah. That's the girl i talked to you about at the other kingdom. Please be a love, and come and meet her? " I said while showing her where Sarah was. Though, as my attention focused on Sarah i noticed the three men that were around her. Talking to her and handing her drinks. He could tell she was uncomfortable

"She seems quite popular with the men" Rose laughed at her friend enraged. 

"Shut up" i said, walking straight to the huddled group that surrounded Sarah. Without thinking, once near Sarah i reached for her hand and pulled her towards me. The men became angered at the person who took their toy away, however as they turned and paid attention to who that person was they begged for forgiveness and left quickly. Noticing Sarah mouthing the words 'thank you' while looking up at him from where she was. Soon after Rose had arrived to the image of the two intertwined. He had his arms around her the entire time, and she did not protest.

"You two seem quite cozy" Rose said in between laughs. Drinking the wine that was being served in the festival. Without noticing, Sarah blushed and left the side of his arm. 

'You must be Sarah, I'm Rosemary, rose for short" She said smiling at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rose. I have to say you look gorgeous." Sarah said smiling at the other woman in front of her. 

"I like her already Jareth! Come Sarah, let's get incredibly drunk and dance all night long." Rose said, handing Sarah a nearby drink. 

"Where's Sindri? Why isn't he taking care of his alcoholic finance?" I said laughing at the proposal Rose made. Grabbing another drink from the nearby table to join the two women. 

"I'm afraid he's on a business trip. You have to tell me how you did that eye look! it looks amazing i don't care what the other women here are saying. I love it!" Rose said as she pointed at Sarah's eye. He too noticed the make up she wore, but he loved it too. 

"I'm not used to the makeup here, so i improvised. " Sarah said, laughing with the redhead next to her. I soon noticed how much she had actually been drinking, worrying for her state. 

"I'd be more careful on how much i drink Sarah, the liquor here is far more stronger than in the human world. " I mentioned, pointing at her blushed cheeks. She placed the cup down, and realized herself how intoxicating the drinks here were. For the remainder of the festival, the three talked and laughed with each other. He enjoyed the company of the two women, but he specially enjoyed the fact that they were getting along so well. Once the festival was reaching it's end, it was time for the dance that honored the earth deity that blessed the harvest of the underground. In this ritual they would head to the forest and light up a place with few candles where the guests would dance and give thanks for this years successful harvest. It was an annual thing all kingdoms were required to do, since most depended on the magic the Underground provided. After all everyone in the Underground were magical beings, who came to be thanks to earths magic.

Excusing myself from the two women, i headed to the center of the town to speak with the guests and commence the ritual.

"As many of you know, these festivals aren't just meant to have fun. We mustn't forget why the first magical beings created these annual celebrations. We must give thanks for the Wonderfull and successful year our kingdoms have had. So Join me into the forest, and we will begin the dance there!. " Finishing up the announcement, i heard the clapping of hands from the guest and they soon headed towards the forest. They brought with them candles to light up the place in where they would all dance. Walking straight to the two women, i noticed Sarah's confused gaze. 

"Will you dance with me in the celebration?" i asked, handing her my hand and giving her the warmest smile.


	12. The one with the festival (pt2)

-Sarah- 

While listening to Jareth give his speech, she was able to better understand why Jareth made the festival in the first place. Now she knew, that the people there had a different type of belief system than what she was accustomed in the human world. However, she was still confused about the dance he mentioned. After the speech ended, you could notice how the other human-like guests applauded as they proceeded to walk to a nearby forest. She remained curious at what was about to occur. In the distance, she saw Jareth walk towards her, noticing how handsome he was with just wearing a combination of black clothes. From a black loosened shirt and flowy sleeves to dark pants. His hair was the same, blonde and all over the place. Smiling at her sight.

"Will you dance with me in the celebration?" He asked, handing her his hand and reciprocating the smile she had given him first. Part of her felt a dubious sensation, since she never once saw anything like it. All of their traditions were very new and confusing to her. 

"I wouldn't know what to do.. i can-" He stopped me before i could continue my sentence. 

"Yes you can, i'll help you. " He said, holding onto my hand and pulling me closer to him. From the distance i could see all the guests pair up and walk into the darkened forest. Each couple appeared to be holding onto a candlestick provided by some of the goblins who stood there to help. 

"I'll just embarrass you, take Rose instead." I said, trying to free my hand from his grip. Though, my effort was useless because instead of holding onto my hand, he moved to place his own hand on my waits to avoid me from stepping back. Behind him i noticed Rose, she shook her head in disagreement and pushed the two of us to walk towards the forest. 

"You'll do fine. I promise" Jareth said. Guiding me to the path that led to the forest and where the guests awaited for their king to commence the ceremony. Before they continued any further, a small goblin approached us and handed him a lit up candle stick. From the distance, the scenery was unbelievable. If anyone who didn't believe in magic walked into that forest, they would swear they were in a movie set. It was unreal. She was in complete amazement at what she saw. 

As they walked further in, she was once more captivated at the ceremony that she would soon be a part of. Her eyes roamed around the place to better witness the magical moment. She saw this piece of land that was flat, no trees or bushes to get in the way of the dance. However there were few rocks that created a perfect circle. Wide enough for the guests to pair up next to each other in a perfect circle. Outside though, laid the few musicians that awaited for everyone to arrive inside. Regardless of the natural light outside, the place was well illuminated because each couple held with them a single candlestick. It might've seemed like a small number, but because there were many pairs the place was full of light. A hot fiery light that reflected amongst the rocks near them. Besides the light the guests created, the fireflights glow made the moment become more magical than ever. She was truly amazed at how connected they were with nature. 

Jareth and her were the last ones to arrive in the forest. The eyes of everyone there were glued onto Sarah. The whispering and pointing from the beginning was occurring once more as the king led his companion onto the circle. 

"That's a human.."

"What is his Majesty doing with her..." 

"Why is she here..."

The whispering couples continued until Jareth and her entered the circle where the dance would soon start. She wasn't as concerned at what they whispered, but she feared she'd embarrass him and her in front of everyone. The music was about to start, and all of them took their place including her and Jareth. The two of them united themselves into the circle the dancers were forming. Jareth finally faced her, holding her waist with one arm while the other intertwined with her hand and the candlestick. Even if it was partly dark, she could still see his face. Leaning next to her hear to whisper into her ear.

"Just follow my lead, and don't let the candle light disappear. " He said, composing himself straight. With that the music began playing. Without realizing it, the two began moving. She was quite surprised at how well she was doing, following him throughout the song. Never once did the candle blow out. He waltzed around with her for the majority of the time, but there were few times where the men would let go of their companion to raise their hands and touch theirs in mid air. Dancing in a circle, as the women held the candles in one hand and the other came together with the mens hand. The music that played in the background was much distinct from what she heard in the festival, it was more of a celtic melody. She was far too busy to notice Jareth's eyes on her because she wanted to remain focused on the dance. 

"You don't have to be staring at your feet the entire time, i want to look at your eyes Sarah" Jareth said in a soft voice enough for me to hear. Without thinking twice, i looked up at him with a smile and continued to be swayed away by him. 

"Much better" he said returning the smile. Her heart was trying to settle down, but it was a failed try. The following song was far more slower and intimate. He went back to his original position by laying his hand on her waist as the other hand went back to her hand and the candle. The moment was truly magical. Being besides him made her feel at peace with herself. However, she couldn't stop feeling guilt at how easy this feeling poured out. It was barely a month since she first arrived there, and she couldn't see herself away from him. Part of her didn't like the emotion he evoked in her, after the many unpleasant moments she had with him. He wasn't the most agreeable man, but even knowing this she yearned to be by his side. She didn't know why, but she craved his touch. She craved his lips more than anything. His hands on her body only made her light up in this fiery heat that only he knew how to put away.

The dance was finally coming to an end, and without noticing Jareth had pulled her closer to his body. The eye contact was never broken after the remark he made not so long ago. She wanted to please him by letting him observe her eyes. Though, in that moment he wasn't the only one eyeing the other, she too gazed at his different colored eyes. 

Dizziness overcame her, she felt her head spin for a moment. Remembering the few drinks she had with her new acquired friend. To her good fortune, the dance finally came to a stop. It was at that moment where Jareth excused himself to once more give a speech to his guests. 

"Thank you all for joining me in this celebration to appreciate and acknowledge our deity for the wonderful year we've had." He said, but then continuing in a different tongue. One that i never heard of, it seemed more like a chant than anything. After saying this the rest responded with another phrase that was unfamiliar to me. After finishing up, he walked towards the spot i was in to meet up with me. 

"Do you think your up for a stroll around the place? " Jareth asked, but then continuing.

"It's just that the night is rather pleasant, and i wanted to enjoy it while it lasted." He said as he offered his arm for me to hold onto. Accepting his invitation, i ended up holding onto him with both my arms locked with his. The two us walked into a different part of the forest that was near a small pond. Thinking back to the previous body of water the two of us were near the week before. 

"What was that dialect you said at the end?" i asked. Without realizing it, my head was leaning onto his shoulder. His smell was even perfect. It wasn't cologne, but instead his natural scent. I was nervous to continue in the same position, fearing he'd take his arm away. However, he didn't mind one bit. Instead he held onto me tighter as the two of us walked alongside the pond. 

"Our natural tongue. Not many know how to speak it anymore, it's truly sad." He said, continuing 

"But what i said was 'may you all be blessed and continue to have good fortune as i have.' It's something you say after these events come to an end." he said while he glanced next to where i was. 

"it's beautiful." I said in a soft voice. 

"I'm glad you liked it." he said, though as the two of us walked in the dark we could still see each other perfectly. It was such an intimate moment, i didn't care about anything else in the world. All i wanted was to be there, with him. While my head leaned on the side of his arm and i was locked in between his arms i was truly happy. The sudden wave of wind sent this semi cold air to her. She wasn't prepared to be outside that late seeing as though the material of her dress was light. Jareth noticed her tremble and instead of suggesting to go inside, he removed his arm from hers to only embrace her in both of his arms. She didn't object to his warm embrace. Instead she sunk her head onto his chest, hearing his heart beat so fiercely. Making her think he was nervous at her response.

"I loved the dress by the way" i said, curling my arms in his chest. Even if his attempt to make me warm was weak, i didn't want to move away from him. I wanted to be held tighter.

"I thought you would. Red really suits you" he whispered onto the side of my face. Regardless if i was a bit drunken, i knew i wanted more than just his arms around me. I wasn't one to start something up, specially in relationships. But tonight called for the occasion, i knew damn well if i didn't take advantage of this opportunity in which the two of us were alone and far away from the castle, it would all go back to normal. Something i didn't want. 

"Tighter." i said softly.

"What?" he asked, trying to find my eyes but it was in vain because my head was buried deep in his chest. 

"I want you to hug me tighter" i said, finally looking up at him from where i was in between his arms and chest. He analyzed my face for a while, but then i felt the arms around me become tighter. Pushing me even closer to the extremes of his body. There was no more space in between the two of us. His eyes met mine, and you could tell he also wanted more than the embrace. Eyeing my lips like he had done the day of the rain. 

"Is this better?" He asked smiling down at her. Here went nothing. 

"No" i said, freeing my hands from his locked arms. I managed to place both hands on either sides of his face.

"This is" i finally said before clashing my lips onto his. I didn't know what overcame me, but i was desperate for him, for his lips , and his hands. After a few seconds of being the only person giving into the kiss, i was met with his passionate response. He held onto my waist with such extremity, so tightly my air left my body. Both of my hands left his face to cling onto the sides of his shoulders. The two of us knew how good it felt to kiss one another. After the craving the first kiss left in the two, the lust in both was only growing increasingly. Never once did their lips part from each other. After a few minutes of the passionate kissing, he pulled back to breathe. However, she wasn't finished she needed more of him. Grabbing his hair and pulling his head towards her. Continuing the heavy kiss. But after a while she was met once more by his action,pulling away from her again.

"Sarah i can't... you're drunk" He said, as he slowly walked a few steps away from her. 

"I'm not i swear" i lied to him, but i wanted him. 

"It's not right." he added, ignoring this, i walked towards him regardless. I Placed my arms around him once more. My body was clinging to his. Rubbing my face with his hoping he'd go back to the kiss.

"We both want to" I whispered, kissing the sides of his neck and face. Leaving this trail of small kissed behind.

"Not like this" He said before pulling away again. 

"Besides, i think someone put a spell on you." he said, i stood there confused and anger overcome me.

"What! How do you know!?" i shouted

"The drastic change in personality. i had my suspicions during the dance but i thought i was overreacting" He continued to talk, but i was angry. Wondering who had done that to me, but the sudden image of the peach incident traveled through my mind. He did this.

"How could you drug me like that?!! " i yelled at him, i felt violated. 

"What would i gain from this!" He asked, yelling right back at me

"Stop acting like it'd be the first time you ever drugged me! Or shall i refresh your memory to the fucking peach i ate?" Yelling at him, i felt betrayed more than anything. I was pouring my heart out to him and to only find out i was drugged this entire time. 

"I thought that was behind us. But if we're talking about that time period, then tell me what that was back there?" He replied, walking towards me as he pointed at the place where the two of us just were. 

"I was in some spell!" I screamed, trying to defend myself and my actions.

"It was a spell, but not the type of spell that makes you do things unwillingly. You wanted to do that, you desired it more than anything." he said angrily at my comment.

"So tell me, why act that way? If you hate me so much and think the worst of me" He asked, looking directly at me. I was at loss of words. 

"i-" i wasn't able to formulate a single word. Lots of things were going through my head at the moment. 

"Do you realize how unfair you're being right now?" he shouted, i could notice he was angry just as i was.

"I'm not! " trying to defend the acussasions he tried to make.

"If you want to be bring up old memories, then tell me why you depicted me as the villain? I did what you asked, never once did i do anything you didn't ask for. I tried everything back then to make you happy Sarah and i was shunned away from your life." He said, i noticed some hint of sadness in the tone he spoke in. 

"I begged you so many times that you would find a way in which you wouldn't take toby away, and you still did. How is that making me happy? " i shouted even more, because i was angry that he somehow saw that as trying to make me happy. He stood processing what had just been spoken. 

"And i begged you to stay with me..." He responded with a low sigh. Almost as if it hurt him physically to admit that. My heart ached at what he admitted to. My head was spinning more. Without noticing, tears started to fall. 

"You can't just say stuff like that... It's so difficult to read you, i never could... not then and specially not now. I don't think you realize how painful it is to want you. It's almost unbearable because every time we have a special moment something bad happens. I wanted you for so many years Jareth, i still do regardless of everything. But i'm scared shitless at what you might do knowing that. " i tried to hide my face with my hands, but i only cried even more. I was embarrassed at what i confessed to.

-Jareth-

She was scared of me.

I was at loss of words, trying to process what she just confessed to. I didn't know i was causing her pain, if it weren't for the spell she was in i would've never found out. It pained me to realize she was scared to want me because she thought i could hurt her. I witnessed her as she cried her eyes out, she was deeply hurt and it was all because of me. I just stood there in disbelief, but i noticed she needed someone to comfort her. I walked right towards her and extended both of my arms around her body. Feeling her frail body whimper in cries. I felt horrible. 

"i'm sorry" i whispered gently, caressing her hair. 

"It's the stupid spell's fault..." she said, letting out a hiccup. It was extremely hard to contain a smile at her hiccup. Before letting her go, i kissed the top of her forehead. 

"This should help with that, it will barricade any remaining spells and make them fade away. " i added, raising her chin to see her teary eyes. It truly pained me to see her like that. I hated myself for being the cause of it. 

After she composed herself, i suggested to go back to the castle. The two of walked in silence for the remainder of the night. Once the two of us reached the castle doors, i walked with her to the same hallway that led to both of our rooms. Sarah kept walking further to her room and looked back for the briefest of moments, but she then went inside. I of course did the same. 

I didn't have the opportunity to tell her i'd be leaving in the morning. But then again it was best to leave her alone during this time, he thought he had done enough to upset her. Though he knew the spell she was under was an exaggeration of her deep emotions, he was still mortified at what she felt towards him. He hated himself for knowing that she wanted him but was scared to admit it because of what he might do. It pained him to realize she thought he would put on under harms-way, when he only desired one thing. To love her endlessly. That night he didn't sleep one bit, for the words she shouted at him remained quite present in his memory.


End file.
